Survivor
by Sorrel2009
Summary: Continuing the story of the Winchester Brothers after the season 2 episode "Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things". New characters and a few plot twists, hopefully taking us all the way to season 5.
1. Chapter 1: Heat Seeker

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing from the world of Supernatural or (unfortunately) the characters.

A/N: Continuing the story of the Winchester Brothers after the season 2 episode "Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things". I kind of envision this story following the various episodes from season 2-5 but I think I will just start off slow and see where it leads me.

Hope you enjoy & please review,

Sorrel xxx

* * *

Chapter 1:** Heat Seeker  
**

* * *

It was early morning, the sun was just rising over the tree line, and a faint mist still clung to the lower branches; all was quiet. Kate looked out onto the scrapyard; she had been awake for about an hour, which was not unusual for her as she was often _up before the lark_. A faint smile played about her lips as she thought of one of her Aunt Tabby's favoured expressions.

The thought of her Aunt brought imagines of her family to the forefront and the smile about her lips turned to a small crease in her forehead as she began to wonder if she would keep the promise of returning to visit her family before the end of the year; it was already late October and her work didn't seem to be letting up to provide her with an opportunity to keep that promise. "_Oh well"_ she thought to herself _"that's what happens when you are connected to a Hunter's family"_. The demons and monsters didn't break for the holidays they just kept coming and coming; and lately that seemed to be all too frequent.

She turned her back to the window and returned her focus to cleaning an assortment of weaponry: a thick-set machete which still glistened with a recent kill, a bowie knife blunted from continued use, and a sawn-off shotgun. Though she had an arsenal that would rival any military coup the machete, bowie knife and shotgun were her weapons of choice; and they had seen her safe through the recent encounter with a group of vampires who had been hell bent on terrorising a small community in North Nebraska. She had been on her way back to Hope when the call from Bobby had come in.

Bobby was and always would be a surrogate father to her, and although she loved her Uncle and Aunts with all her heart, it had been Bobby who helped her get into MIT when it had become apparent that she had other _Hunter _skills that would be beneficial to a wider population if she focused and harnessed them. She was a computer genius, and in a different lifetime might have become a multi-million asset to any tech company but it was no use looking at what might have been in life when you had to concentrate all your energies on the here and now for fear of falling victim to the _things that go bump in the night_.

Kate looked at her watch it was nearly 6:30 in the morning, she knew Bobby would be up at 7 ready to start a mammoth research session looking into occult-lore, and in particular anything to do with the term _Special Children_; _"whatever that means"_, she thought to herself. Bobby had been fairly tight-lipped about the whole subject over the phone and even more so last night when she arrived at the scrapyard just before midnight; she was hoping he was in a more enlightening mood this morning. If he wasn't it was going to make the whole research area a lot more difficult to undertake, as it was it currently stood at epic proportions compared to anything else she had done recently.

She finished cleaning her weapons and put them away in a small wooden carry-on trunk that she used to transport her favoured arms. She glanced at her watch again, 6:45 am, just enough time to catch a quick shower and change into her _research-mode _clothes she thought to herself. Gathering her things she headed to the small bathroom; it had everything a bathroom needed: sink, bath, shower, toilet and even a mirror but it didn't resonate anything towards homily. It was purely a functioning room where you washed not somewhere you could luxuriate in a bath full of bubbles and ponder life's existence. "_Never mind as long as the water was hot and wet"_, she needed to soak some of the bruises she had sustained in the vampire's nest; "_had that really only been 3 days ag_o?" Over the past couple of months time had been flying by at an alarming rate.

She got into the shower and her mind went blank momentarily as she allowed the warm water to cascade over her body. Grabbing her shower gel she lathered up and prepared to wash away the aches and pains of last night's long drive and equally uncomfortable sleep on Bobby's lumpy guest bed. The smell of mint enveloped the small bathroom and in what seemed like an eon in House History became temporarily more feminine for it.

Kate was reluctant to remove her body from the warm water but a crash from downstairs made her aware that Bobby was obviously now awake and was probably waiting expectantly for her arrival into the foray of research. Turning off the water she stepped from the shower and began to dry herself, the crash from downstairs had switched her curiosity back onto the task at hand. Whatever _Special Children_ meant she knew it involved the Winchester Brothers; they were even closer to Bobby than she was and now that their Father had died the link between them was even more resolute. _"The Winchester Brothers" _she said aloud to herself; she had heard talk amongst the other hunters about their recent exploits but hadn't come across them for over 10 years.

* * *

Kate had been 15 years old when she had run away from her family; living up to the family legacy of hunting demons in light of the deaths of her parents and twin sister, 4 years previous, had never been fully addressed by the rest of the family. Resentment, anger and fear led her to steal her late-father's beloved Ford Mustang and drive to Bobby's scrapyard seeking answers but more importantly a refuge outside the family. Bobby had taken her in, spoken to her Uncle and Aunts; who had reluctantly allowed her to stay with Bobby while he taught her the research side of demonology.

She had been at Bobby's for a year when the Winchester Brothers had turned up at the scrapyard with their father; the formidable John Winchester. Sam the youngest at 13 years old was going through the gangly stage of life, where his limbs seemed stretched to the point of inhuman ability. Dean the eldest was a broody 17 years old, who kept a close watch over Sam, never letting him out of his sight for more than a minute. Both boys stood to military attention whenever their father entered a room, and neither boy spoke very much unless it was to one another in hushed whispers.

They stayed for less than a week, and in that time she spoke to the boys only a handful of times. It was Sam who was the main recipient of these conversations, which generally consisted of Sam's favourite television programs and what training his dad was having Dean and him undertake. She had enjoyed the snatches of conversations with Sam and when the boys left with their father one evening without saying goodbye she felt an acute craving for dialogue that didn't revolve wholly around the demonic universe. And even though Dean hadn't really given her the time of day, except for a couple of non-committal grunts, she missed having someone her own age around.

It was because of this that Kate had approached Bobby about college, and furthering her education. Much to her surprised he and her Aunt Tabby had been extremely supportive and had somehow managed to get her into MIT's advanced placement scheme. She then spent the next 4 years working hard, soaking up as much knowledge as was humanly possible, and being deliriously happy; she knew it was almost inevitable when it all came crashing down. Her middle brother had been attacked by the same demon that had killed her parents, and hunted her and her sister down. The whole family was called back to Hope to commence a hunting strategy, and it was really from there that her career as a hunter had kick started again.

* * *

Kate had never looked back, when her brother had been attacked it had made her realise how lucky she was to still have a family that cared for one another; she would do anything for them. As an extension of her family Bobby was included in that mandate too, and that meant getting her arse downstairs and helping with the _Special Children_ research pronto.

Kate pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, twinned it with a pair of caramel coloured boots, and finished her research ensemble with a white t-shirt, and blue scarf; she rarely got to wear these types of clothes so any opportunity she got was going to be put to good use. In full research mode she bounded down the stairs, towards the dining room; she couldn't remember the last time anyone had use the dining room table for anything more than spreading out vast reams of research material.

Entering the dining room she was met with Bobby's grisly frame holding out a cup of steaming hot coffee for her. She reached out instinctively and said, "Cheers Bobby, sorry I wasn't down sooner I had to re-energise the brain cells and your shower really hits the spot after some many motel dives!" She paused, took a sip of coffee, and then continued questioningly, "So where are we at?"

Bobby moved down to the end of the table, settled in one of the dining room chairs and took a gulp of coffee before answering. "Well Honey, I've gone through all my research here at the house and I've started to rearrange it so it resembles something a bit more organised but I am getting no closer to forming any kind of theory – I need more information, that's where you come in. I need you to use some of your MIT research skills and go outside the grid for me, dig up anything and everything with reference to _Special Children_."

Bobby took another gulp of coffee; "_Gees"_ Kate thinks, "_His mouth must be lead-lined"_. As she had only managed a couple of tentative sips of her coffee before the heat had beaten her back.

Bobby spoke again, "I know you were hoping to get back to see Tabby before the end of the year but I really need the help Honey: even if it does mean your Aunt chewing me up for taking up all your time!" Bobby grinned up at Kate; it was widely known amongst the family that Bobby and her Aunt Tabby had once shared a few brief but explosive encounters. It had left a residual tension between them that both parties seemed to enjoy exasperating each other with at any given opportunity.

Kate settled down at the other end of the dining room table, opposite Bobby's position, opened up her laptop and booted it up ready for the task at hand. She looked up at Bobby who had begun working on a couple of ancient-looking scrolls. _"Not going to get any more information out of him for the moment,"_ she thought. If there was one thing that Bobby could do better than car mechanics it was determined, focused research. Kate knew Bobby had more information than he was letting on about but if he was being tight-lipped about it at the moment then there must be a good reason for it. And Kate trusted Bobby whole-heartily.

* * *

For 14 days Kate and Bobby collated and compiled all the information they could find on the notion and occurrences of _Special Children_. They only stopped for the odd bite of food and power nap. On Day 3 Kate had been dimly aware of the telephone ringing, Bobby had answered with the word "Hi Dean"; but she had been so engrossed in her findings that she didn't give it more than a passing thought.

The morning of Day 15 Kate was busying making more coffee in the kitchen when Bobby came in; he was wearing a tense expression, "Honey I need a word."

"Sure what's up?"

"The boys were meant to check in a few days ago and I am worried that they have bitten off more than they can chew this time." Kate assumed by _boys_ that Bobby meant the Winchester Brothers, and her memory came fleeting back to Day 3's telephone call.

"What can I do to help?" she asked.

"Well the boys were investigating the disappearance of a number of college students in Atlanta I would appreciate it if you checked it out, perhaps taking this Athame with you, it is tipped with a poison specially attuned to a she-demon's physiology"

"You suspect a succubus?"

"The students were all male; I know that's where the boy's conclusions were heading towards. They were going to head over to a club where they suspected the thing was hunting; they text the details over to me a couple of nights ago but I haven't heard from them since. If it is a succubus and they are in trouble they're going to need a little feminine help. I don't think I fit that profile but I know you can handle yourself."

"Sure thing Bobby, I'll get packed up, I can be on my way in an hour."

"Thanks again Honey." Bobby sounded worried but tried to keep the casual in his voice. He went back to the research hoping it would help cancel out the fears he was feeling for the brothers. Although the way things were shaping up if the Winchester Brothers were ok in Atlanta they would have bigger and badder things to worry about in the future.

Truth be known Kate had been itching to leave the house for the past couple of days, so would have agreed to anything Bobby had asked if it allowed her the freedom of the open road for a few hours. She loved research but more recently it had been the hunt that had given her more joy. So a road trip to Atlanta, the chance to kill a succubus and meet up with the Winchester Brothers, should_ be fun_, she thought! Kate grinned to herself and made her way upstairs to pack and prepare for the hunt.

She was after all a heat seeker.

* * *

A/N So what do you think? Let me know, Cheers Sorrel xxx


	2. Chapter 2: Hooked on a Feeling

Chapter 2: **Hooked on a Feeling**

* * *

The club was on the outskirts of town but close enough to the student quarter that it was generally pumping every night and tonight was no different. The music boomed out onto a full dance floor where tightly packed bodies gyrated to the beat, the lights cavorted off of bangles and sequins attached to the women and sweat glistened off of their male counter parts.

Only two people in the club didn't seem to fit in with the usual clientele; the first was a tall man dressed in a camel coloured jacket, white shirt and jeans, he had a flop of dark brown hair, soulful brown eyes and wore an uncomfortable frown about his forehead. The second was slightly shorter than the first and wore darker clothes: a tight black t-shirt, jeans and a selection of black and brown leather bracelets about his right wrist, he had a close-crop of honey-coloured hair, dancing green eyes and a cocky smile that said _I don't fit in here but I just don't care_.

Two girls danced close to where the men were sitting they were blonde, young and both wore tight white hot pants twinned with gold tank tops. The track changed making the bass beat pulsate faster around the tiny club; the girls worked the music together getting closer and closer until you couldn't tell where one started and the other ended, the beat got faster music pumped out louder and the girls brushed each other's lips until they were in a deep embrace.

"Enjoying the floor show, Sammy?"

"Dean!" The taller of the two men jumped slightly and looked over at the other man who had just placed another beer in front of him. "I … I was just ..." Sam stuttered, stopped and with an uncomfortable look of resignation said no more.

"Gesh, Sammy, don't look so awkward we are meant to be blending in, have a beer enjoy the show!" Dean grinned back at his brother revelling in his discomfort never got old.

"Look Dean I don't think they are going to turn up, we've been staking this place out for the last week and no one has seen them since Friday when the last two victims," Sam pauses and flicks through a number of papers on the table beside him and continues "when the last victims Dean Matthews and Jason Stronghold were seen leaving this club with two dark haired women. I think they must have moved onto another hunting ground or they've left the city completely, let's face it Dean the trails gone cold."

Dean continued looking at the two blondes dancing as he spoke to Sam "We know that all four victims: Dean Matthews, Jason Stronghold, Alec Bowers and Peter Edgeley were all last seen in this night club before mysteriously disappearing with two dark haired beauties never to be heard of since. No bodies have been found so we've got no idea where these chicks are hiding out in between their meals so this is the best lead with have!"

"How long are we going to wait …" Sam starts but Dean interrupts him turning away from the girls to face Sam fall on, "Look we know that there was a period of 4 days in between the first two disappearances and the last two so we give ourselves another couple of days and then we move on, ok?"

"Fine," Sam replies although his tone indicates his displeasure about the whole situation. He picks up his beer and takes another sip, he knows that what Dean is saying makes sense but he can't seem to shift the sulky teenager attitude and bad mood, which has been plaguing him since they left the cemetery where zombie-girl broke his wrist.

Sam looks up from his beer and glances over to the doorway of the club, two women have just entered: dark haired, beautiful and hungry eyed. "Dean," Sam starts. "For the love of God Sammy, give it a couple of days!" "No Dean I think you were right," he nods towards the doorway. "Jackpot!" His brother exclaims, downs the last of his beer and grabs his jacket "Come on Sammy I thought you were bored of the waiting!"

Both men get up from their seats and head towards the entrance of the club and the two mysterious brunettes.

* * *

Sam wakes up in the dark with his head pounding like he has just done a round with a cement block, he tentatively touches the back of his head and draws away blood; "_Great_" he thinks to himself "_I will probably need stitches again!_" Sam moves his hand from his head down to his chest, he feels a damp patch above his left nipple, and draws away more blood "_brilliant they've been feeding on me!_"

Levering himself up he takes in his surroundings, darkness is all he can see so he starts to feel around on the floor: empty boxes and another body.

"Dean!"

Sam turns his brother over and feeling his chest rise and fall he is comforted by the fact that they are both still alive, although for how long depends on how the sisters are feeling. He leans up against the wall, close to Dean and thinks back to the club.

* * *

"Hello Ladies, can I get you both a drink?" Dean questions the two brunettes but has already ordered two champagne spritzers before they can answer, he has done his research and knows that if these are the two women they've been waiting for then this is their drink of choice.

"How forward of you," what looks like the younger of the two women answers and then continues, "well sister what do you think? Should we accept this young man's generous offer?"

"He will do but does he have a friend who can offer us an equal measure of company? I do hate sharing," the other woman replies and looks about the club bored and uninterested for the moment.

Sam comes back into the club, he has been back to the Impala to stash their notes, and pick up the ritual dagger Bobby sent them. He took longer than expected because Dean had insisted on parking his beloved car around the back of the club, outside one of the empty warehouses so no one could disturbed it.

Sam looks over to where Dean is entertaining the woman and catches Dean's eye, he nods to his brother who beckons him over to the bar. "Ladies can I introduce you to my little brother Sam," Dean grins and waves the bartender over "Another round of champagne and some shots of Jack for my brother and me."

When the drinks arrive Dean downs his in one go and goes on chatting amiably to the two women. Sam sips his drink and looks at his brother, he exudes a male cockiness that Sam feels he could never have, it is why Dean founds it so easy to flit between each one night stand. Sam thinks about Jess and what their life could have been like, and of Sarah and if he will ever see her again. "I think I will just go to the restroom," he says and gets a raised eyebrow from Dean.

In the restroom Sam splashes his face with cold water. "What's going on Sammy?" Dean comes bursting in agitated and demanding answers. "We are going to lose them if you down buck up your ideas; we need to keep them interested so they take us back to their place. We can't waste them in the club!"

"I'm sorry Dean I just need a little more time to get my game face on than you do"

"Well if you didn't spend most of your time stirring your coffee with it, then you wouldn't have a problem talking to chicks … God I swear after this hunt we are going back to visit Sarah now come on!" Dean slams out of the restroom and Sam looks at his reflection in the mirror, turns and follows his brother out.

Back at the bar the women seem relaxed, "Marie and I have been thinking and we feel it is time we found somewhere more comfortable to continue this evening." The younger of the two women speaks and seductively wraps her arm around Dean, and whispers something more into his ear that makes him chuckle. "Ladies we are of the same mind, what do you say one more round and then we head off?" Dean puts on his most dazzling smile. "Seeing as we are in the 21st century why don't you let us get this round," Marie smiles at Dean and then goes to the bar.

Sam stands awkwardly watching Dean flirt outrageously with the younger brunette until Marie comes over to him, hands him another shot of whiskey and starts to speak "Sam you shouldn't mind Anna when she sees something she wants she just goes for it, I on the other hand recognise the need for a more subtle degree of seduction." Sam smiles and keeps thinking about Dean's game plan; he looks down into Marie's eyes, takes a sip of drink and then everything goes blank.

"_Crap!_" Sam thinks "_they must have put some kind of she-demon voodoo on us_." Sam turns towards Dean and shakes him, trying to wake him up, "Dean, wake up man!" Dean rolls over and mutters something under his breath. Sam runs his fingers through his hair; he needs Dean to wake up so they can plan their next move, "Dean wake up," thinking quickly he adds "someone's scratched the Impala!"

Dean sits up "a scratch on my Baby…" It takes a moment for the muddle of sleep to leave Dean's mind, he looks around "Sam, where the hell are we? What's going on? … I remember the club and the two succubi but then nothing until you woke me up."

"I don't know Dean, all I can think is that they put some kind of spell on us and now we seem to be locked up in their … lair?"

"Feels more like a cupboard to me? How long do you think we have been out of it?"

Sam looks at his watch before answering Dean, "It's 7 o'clock in the morning, we seem to have lost about 8 and half hours. Erm … Dean do you feel ok?"

Dean sits up and leans against the wall beside Sam, "Well I've felt better, my head's banging but apart from that ok. You?" Sam has gone quiet beside Dean, "Sammy, you ok?"

"Dean I think they're been feeding off of me, there are marks on my chest and …" embarrassed Sam stops. "And? Christ Sammy what else?" "Well … erm … I think I had sex last night."

Dean takes a minute before answering he is thinking out all of their options and at the moment there seems to be precious few, "Do you still have the knife on you?"

"Yes but I am not sure how good it is going to be if they put me under again…"

"We are going to have to work on that … what did Dad's journal say about succubi … something about not looking them in the eyes and …"

Sam interrupts "but that was only if you had ingested any food or drink that they might have touched and we were at the club the whole time."

"Son of a … they got the last round of drinks in they must have put something in them! Well that how they drugged us, now we just need to make sure we don't eat or drink anything …" Dean stops he hears footsteps, turning to Sam he says "Best we pretend we're still out of it."

They both lay down on the floor and close their eyes just as the door to their prison opens. "Still sleeping? Hmm Anna which brother shall we take this morning?" a scratchy feminine voice speaks.

The younger of the two succubi comes to the door and answers "I want that one. I told you last night which one I wanted to try out but you insisted on starting on the shy one first. I want a bit of experience this time in the morning." Footsteps enter the cupboard as one of the succubi picks Dean's prone form off of the floor to take him away. Before they close the door Sam sneaks a quick look out; he sees what looks like an abandon office outside the cupboard door probably in one of the warehouses that Dean and he had passed earlier.

* * *

It is mid-morning before Dean is brought back to the cupboard and in all that time Sam hasn't heard or seen anything. He has checked over every inch of his surroundings to see if there is anything he can use to facilitate an escape but has come up empty handed.

He is sitting against the far wall facing the door when it opens quickly and Dean is unceremoniously dumped back into the room. Sam can see that Dean is in worse shape than when the succubi had a go at him; Dean's t-shirt is partially torn and his chest is covered in blood, he is also sporting an impressive black eye.

"Jesus, Dean are you ok?" Sam goes over to his brother and helps him over to the wall.

"Well Sam I've had better days! After we get out of this I think I might lay off the ladies for a while." He smiles over at Sam, whose forehead is creased into ridges of concern. "Sammy, I'm just going to lay down for a few moments," wincing Dean slowly lays down and closes his eyes.

Sam lets his brother rest; looking at what the women have done to Dean and him he knows the succubi won't need to feed until after nightfall. Sam rests his head against the wall and shuts his eyes, and as surprising as it looks falls into a restful slumber.

* * *

Dean opens his eyes slowly, "_Nope wasn't dreaming_" he thinks to himself as he looks about the dark room that he and his brother occupy. He lifts himself off of the floor and winces in pain, "_definitely not dreaming,_" he turns towards Sam and gently nudges him awake.

"Dean!" Sam exclaims, "are you ok, what did they do to you? What happened to your eye?"

"Well I think pretty much what happened to you … except the sex part, I wasn't going to let any she-demon near my nether regions I've got too much invested in them." Dean looks Sam in the eye, grins at him and continues "so I bit back, it seems if you set your mind to it you can beat back the demon mojo … although, and I hate to admit this, they are too damn strong when they are together we need to separate them if we stand any chance in wasting those bitches."

"I don't see how we are going to manage that," Sam questions his brother.

"Well, seeing as I was a little more with it than you when I was demon-whored I managed to get us some information about the sisters, they like to talk and eat would you believe it! It seems that they have been around for a couple of centuries, they started off in Europe until they decided they had a hankering for _New World_ flesh!"

"Two centuries, Dean! The power that they would have amassed over the years … I think we are going to need help"

"Sammy do you see anyone else in this cupboard? No! We're on our own, so we need to come up with a plan and quickly before those two want another snack." Dean touches his chest where the succubi were feeding off of him, the blood has dried but he still feels weaken from the loss. He is glad it is dark in the cupboard because he doesn't want Sam to notice the look of despair and hopelessness he feels; it was his plan that got them into this mess. "_I will just have to come up with something to get us out_" he thinks to himself.

* * *

Anna and Marie are in the outer office; although it is daylight outside no natural light reaches inside the room and the only source of illumination are from the candles dotted about the space. The light from the candles flickers about the room, dancing off of the metallic surfaces within; chains. Varied mixtures of heavy and light-weight chains are hung about the room; hanging from ceiling to floor and along the back wall complete with shackles.

The women having both satisfied their hunger and are currently resting before their next meal. They lay listlessly about an old sofa, painting their nails and waiting for the hours to pass before they bring the boys out to play again.

"I like Dean he has spirit," Anna says as she cleans a bite mark from her arm. "I don't think I have had one that has fought back in over 60 years. Let me bring him out again, I want to play."

"You know if you eat too quickly it will play havoc with your digestion." Marie chides and Anna pouts at her sister. Marie looks fondly at her sister and then continues "and you know that they will need to rest up if we want this pair to last."

"You are no fun anymore sister!" Anna sulks and turns away from Marie.

"Have patience little sister," Marie turns towards Anna and starts to brush her long ebony hair. "How about later with bring both brothers out to play our games; you'll like that wouldn't you?"

Anna giggles "I take it back you still have the old viciousness in you. I better get some rest if I am going to be working doubly harder later!" Marie laughs at her sister who gently lays her head down on her lap and closes her eyes.

* * *

Sam and Dean have been dozing on and off all day. Neither of them has formulated a plan that will release them from their captivity so they have decided to do the next best thing; rest up and ready themselves for more recon later.

The door to the cupboard slowly opens and candle light floods the space. A playful voice speaks to the brothers: "Hello boys, we hope you have both rested up because we feel that some payment is due for the hospitality that we have been showing you."

"Bite me, you demon bitch!" Dean angrily retorts back.

"Now, now Dean is that any way to speak to a lady."

"If you're a lady then I'm a monkey's uncle!"

The younger of the two women steps forward into the room and slaps Dean about the face; the noise of her hand hitting his face rickershades off the walls, and floors Dean in an instance.

"Now, now Anna, play nice!" Marie says.

Anna bends down towards Dean and slips a set of handcuffs over his wrists. Meanwhile Marie has picked Sam off of the floor as though he weighs nothing more than a bag of flour.

They take the brothers out to the room with chains; Anna attaches Dean to the far wall while Marie pushes Sam down onto the sofa.

"You leave him alone!" Dean shouts to the sisters desperate to draw their focus away from Sam. "Use me you don't want him" Dean's voice rises in panic as he watches Marie caress Sam's neck, "he's got no experience, hell he wouldn't know what to do with it even if you drew him a diagram! You girls need a real man!"

Marie has been looking into Sam's eyes since she removed him from the cupboard, his whole perception is swallowed by her gaze and he is powerless to her will. Marie slowly unbuttons Sam's shirt to reveal a tone and tanned chest, almost perfect except for the bite marks that the women made earlier.

Anna caresses Dean's face and speaks "Don't worry lover your turn will come," she giggles and continues "we thought it would be more fun this time if you were around to watch!" Anna's laughter fills the room as she glides over to Marie and Sam. She looks over at Dean; her once lovely face is now distorted into a row of fangs. Anna smiles at Dean and then plunges deep into Sam's chest to feed.

Dean screams at the sisters desperately trying to break his bonds, as moans of pleasure issue from the succubi and … Sam.

* * *

When Sam regains consciousness he feels dazed and confused; he has no idea how long he has been out of it but it feels like days.

"Well good morning sunshine nice of you to join us!"

"Dean?" Muddled he continues "what happened this time?"

"Well I got a nice view of some Sammy loving and when the girls finished with you they thought I was nice enough for dessert!" Dean tone is harsh, he knows he shouldn't be mad at his brother but he can't understand why Sam seems to be falling for the succubi Jedi mind tricks when he has been fighting it.

"Dean I'm sorry I don't remember anything," Sam's voice betrays the panic he is starting to feel; if he can't shake the hold they have on his mind then they may never escape the sister's clutches.

Dean softens on hearing his brother's distress, he is more angry with himself than Sam; after all it is his responsibility to make sure Sam stays safe that's what he promised his Dad. "Don't worry about that now Sam. I think I have an idea to get us out of this mess."

Dean begins to explain his idea to Sam; "_it could work_" Sam thinks and hands the ritual knife over to Dean who hides it in his boot.

* * *

It is early morning; Dean knows this only because the watch he is wearing tells him it is quarter to two in the morning. The last few days have blurred into one big nightmare with no beginning or end in sight; until now and he prays that Sam can muster the energy to go through with the plan. Dean looks over to where Sam is slumbering; he is bruised and bitten all over his chest and back but he's still breathing, still alive and that's all that matters to Dean.

Footsteps can be heard outside and Dean shakes Sam awake, "Hey Dude, wake up, it's show time!"

Sam opens his eyes and inclines his head towards Dean; he doesn't say anything but focuses all his energy on keeping his mind impenetrable.

The door opens and Anna enters the room she goes to pick Dean up and instead of the fight she is expecting he resolutely rises for her. "Ahh lover you can't have lost your spark just yet it has only been 3 days!" She leads Dean away leaving Sam alone in the dark.

About 30 minutes pass and Sam is beginning to worry, for their plan to succeed they both need to be in the same room. The door into the room creaks open and Marie enters, "Well it seems Anna has finally broken your brother's spirit, he's lasted the longest in what seems like an age. Anna is disappointed though, she likes them with a bit of spark." Marie pauses then with a lilt in her voice she continues, "She'll be looking for someone new soon to gratify her substantial appetite so you might want to say goodbye to your brother when you next get the chance!"

Marie bends down towards Sam he rises without her help and follows her out of the cupboard; all the while is he reciting useless facts in his head trying to keep his mind free of Marie's tenacious hold.

* * *

As Marie approaches the outer office she is greeted with an unfamiliar feeling of dread. She races to the doorway and is greeted with the image of her sister lying on the floor, her throat has been cut open and a pool of black blood has amassed around her body.

"Nooooo!" Marie screams, pushing Sam against the doorway she rushes towards Dean. "What have you done? What have you done?" Marie's fury blinds her as she wrenches Dean away from her sister; he drops the knife as Marie slams him into the back wall. With all her strength Marie smashes Dean's head against the wall and uses her fist's to bloody his pretty face.

Sam comes rushing to his brother's aid, he picks up the knife and lunges at Marie. With one hand holding Dean against the wall by his throat, Marie whips around and grabs Sam's broken wrist she snaps it like it is nothing more than a stick of candy.

Sam feels his bones being broken again, the burning pain shooting up his arm so fast that it causes him to stumble and drop the knife. Marie watches Sam fall to the ground, she turns her face to Dean and looks him dead in the eye before speaking, "I am going to make you experience the worst pain you have ever had … you are going to look back on the last couple of days and wish for them!"

"Sammy!" Dean screams and tries to fight his way free of Marie's murderous grasp.

Marie shackles Dean to the wall and walks slowly over to Sam's stricken body, she kicks Sam in the groin and then steps onto to his broken wrist; there is a sickening crunching sound.

"Sammy!" Sweat and blood trickle down Dean's arms as he tries to break free of his bondage, he has never felt so hopeless.

Marie kicks Sam's lifeless body into the corner of the room, and then gently picks her sister's body off of the floor. As she leaves she turns towards Dean and says, "Before the end you will be begging for your own death and that of your brother's … that is if he is still alive by the time I am finished with you!"

* * *

Marie has never known grief, and the pain of it has left her feeling murderous. She lays her sister's body down on the make-shift pyre and gently wraps her body in black muslin.

Stroking Anna's face she thinks back over their years together; for over 200 years Anna was the embodiment of both the dreams and fears of man and now she would be reduced to nothing more than ash and memory. Marie's grief and rage bubbles inside her body as she lights the fire, "_Dean Winchester will pay for this loss_" she thinks and heads back to the warehouse.

* * *

Dean looks up from his bondage as Marie re-enters the room, he has stopped struggling to break his bonds knowing that he needs to conserve all his energy if he is to withstand the torture that Marie is going to inflict on him.

Marie picks up the knife and slowly draws it along Dean's chest; pearls of ruby red blood are left in its wake. "Well Dean, it seems you and your wretched little brother has managed to kill my sister … so I think I am going to make you suffer just a little bit longer." Marie pushes the blade into Deans left shoulder, causing him to wince in pain. "Normally I wouldn't play with my food," she continues in her scratchy voice "but I have a feeling you are going to be a bit tough compared with my normal fare."

"Bite me!" the cock-sure male voice answers.

"Don't worry lover we will get round to that later!" Marie tightens the chains about Dean's wrists; his arms are now outstretched to either side of his body. Dean knows the end is near but refuses to go out whimpering: "Well darlin' I was never much into bondage particularly if I am the one tied up, how about you come over here and try it out for yourself?"

Marie laughs at his foolishness, "Dean there is no way out, no one is coming for you or your brother, you can stop all this pathetic repertoire, there's no need for it … soon you won't even remember who you are, only a burning desire for me before I devour you whole!"

"You are just a little too much demon for my liking … I'm not even sure I can rise to the occasion."

Marie raises the hilt of the knife and brings it down on Dean's head. She manages to cause an inch long gash to open up above his eye, blood trickles down his face as he exclaims "Bitch!"

Something catches Dean's eye and he looks towards the doorway to the warehouse, blood is obscuring his vision but he thinks he sees a beautiful blonde angel. Hope builds in his chest and he is hooked on the feeling.


	3. Chapter 3: Back in Black

Disclaimer: As before I own nothing of the Supernatural world, characters, etc.

A/N These next couple of chapters seem to have taken an age to finish - hope you like them. All reviews kindly received, and a big thanx to _xxkissesandcuddlesxx_ for your comments they really helped me finished the chapters. Cheers Sorrel xxx

* * *

Chapter 3: **Back in Black  
**

* * *

It was 4 o'clock in the morning and the little diner was nearly void of patrons, apart from a small group of students on their way home from a night out on the town and a lone man sitting on one of the stools by the counter.

"More coffee Doc?" the waitress asked the man by the counter.

"Sure, that would be great Anne," the man replied; although he thought he shouldn't have any more caffeine if he stood any chance of sleeping before his next shift started in a few hours time.

The man was Doctor Steve McGann and he was an ER doctor over at County General; he had just put in a gruelling 12 hour shift and was due back at the hospital later on that day. The doctor continued drinking his coffee and contemplated whether he had enough time to manage a slice of pie before he had to leave to catch his train. "Hey, Anne do you think I could have a slice of the cherry pie?"

"Sure thing Doc, I'll just warm it up for you," the waitress smiled to herself. It was the same every time the doctor was on late, he would come into the diner grab a cup of coffee, ask for a slice of pie, and then in about 20 minutes time goes dashing out to catch his train. He would be back in here at lunchtime for a chicken grilled sandwich and side of fries before he headed back to the hospital where he worked.

A regular like the doctor was why Anne enjoyed working at the diner, even the students who came in made the job more interesting; although the student clientele seemed to change with alarming ferociousity, particularly during the first semester.

Anne looked over to the table by the window where the three male students sat; all of them looked a little worse for wear but still had a buzz about them which suggested the previous night's frivolities had gone well. They had ordered coffee and breakfast, and sounded like they were analysing the night before; it seemed there had been another member to their group but his luck had been better than his friends and they had parted early on in the evening.

"Cool Car," one of the boys exclaimed to his friends.

"Awesome," another replied mirroring his friend's enthusiasm and student expressiveness.

The doctor looked over thinking the boys had just noticed the impressive 1967 Chevrolet Impala parked in the lot opposite but realised the boys exclamation was probably due to the Black Ford Mustang that had just pulled up beside the Impala. _"Heathen's"_ the doctor thought "_going for the glamour of the Mustang and ignoring the sleek bodywork and chrome highlights of the Impala_."

The Mustang's driver side door opened and a young blonde woman exited. The males in the diner drew a collective breathe, only permeated by another student idiom "Hot chick, wouldn't mind a ride with her." The boys laughed and went back to eating breakfast and discussing their flat-mate's luck with women. The doctor felt he understood why the other boys hadn't had the success they wanted with the opposite sex, particularly if the term _hot chick_ was used with any regularity. He had to admit that the term used in relation to the female form opposite was certainly true; although it lacked a certain depth and eloquence that he would have used.

Doctor McGann took another sip of coffee and a bite of pie and continued his assessment of the woman opposite; girl really, she couldn't be more than 25 years old, if not younger and that made him 15 years her senior. She looked about 5'8" and was dressed head to toe in various shades of black and grey: black leather biker boots, tight dark grey jeans, a black t-shirt with some kind of grey motif on the front and a black leather jacket similar in design to ones he had seen celebrities on TV wearing (though he couldn't remember which celebrities just ones young enough to be his children). _"God I'm getting old, I must really think about retiring and moving out west" _he thought to himself, and turned back to his coffee and pie.

Anne refilled Doctor McGann's coffee, and then went across to refill the student's mugs. She had also noticed the 2 cars parked in the lot opposite but had been less enthusiastic about them than the guys in the diner; it looked like trouble to her, and coupled with the fact that the normally empty warehouse opposite had seen a surprising amount of activity during the past fortnight made her edgy.

She had seen a number of young men go into the warehouse but so far hadn't seen any of them emerge, she presumed that the warehouse had an exit on the other side and that was where the boys had left from but it still bothered her a bit. After all she had seen the girls leave and come back a number of times: tall, dark-haired, painfully beautiful and a little too glassy eyed for them not to be high on something other than life. _"Probably drugs."_ She thought, and wondered if she should contact the local precinct; Tommy the grill chef would tease her something chronic if she was wrong again and put it down to her watching too much CSI.

The last time there had been suspicious activity around the warehouse she had contacted the police. It had turned out to be a bunch of film students who had hired the place to shoot amateur horror movies for their finals. She couldn't bear the ridicule again if she was wrong, no, she would just keep an eye on things.

* * *

Kate got out of the Mustang and checked her surroundings. Mainly storage warehouses on her side of the block, residential apartments on the other side (looked like student lets mainly). There was also a metro link at the cross section, and a hospital about 3 blocks from that. It was pretty quiet, maybe too quiet she thought to herself. She had noticed the diner opposite, it looked like it was an open all hours kind of place; perfect for pumping information out of the staff and regulars but she had seen the Winchester Brothers Impala parked outside and coupled with the security footage she had watched from the club she knew they had to be in one of the warehouses; and this one looked as good as any to start her search.

Bobby had given her a heads up to what she was dealing with, a couple of she-demons or succubi. He should have known better than sending boys to do a woman's job but that was men for you always thinking they knew best.

It was well known that a succubus could seduce men, however much in the know they were. Hell the last time she had been at The Roadhouse she had heard about a couple of male hunters who have fallen prey to one in Northbridge County, and it was only when Amy (a tough and burly Texan female with over 20 years experience under her belt) had gone up to Northbridge that the county's males could breathe a sigh of relief; or (which was probably more true to their nature) continue their Saturday night conquests without the fear of becoming a meal!

Kate knew she had to be quick, if the brothers had gotten into trouble it was likely that the succubi would have them for their next meal; _"if that hadn't already occurred"_ she shuddered at the thought. She checked her weapons one more time: 2 magnums loads with rock salt and iron both were hidden under her jacket in an arm sling, her bowie knife in her right boot and the solid silver ritual dagger that Bobby had given her. The Athame was meant to kill succubi instantly; just a single scratch from the thing was meant cause their demise: she didn't know why Bobby hadn't given the thing to the brothers as soon as they suspected a succubus was involved.

Locked and loaded she headed into the warehouse hoping she wasn't too late.

* * *

The warehouse was dark and fetid; rubble littered the floor. _"The last tenants must have been into some weird shit"_ Kate thought as she picked her way through broken mannequin arms and legs covered in what looked like teeth marks and blood. Up ahead she saw some stairs leading to an office where a faint flickering indicated candle light.

Before she started to climb the stairs she unsheathed one of the magnums and cocked it ready for action. Each step up the stairs was apprehensive and cautious; the metal steps were old and rusty, and she wanted the element of surprised, which she wouldn't get if one of the steps creaked.

Kate heard voices as she neared the top and stopped to listen. She didn't like to go in all guns blazing, knowledge and preparation were always power, and the keys to any successful hunt.

A scratchy feminine voice was talking, "Well Dean, it seems you and your wretched little brother have managed to kill my sister … so I think I am going to make you suffer just a little bit longer. Normally I wouldn't play with my food but I have a feeling you are going to be a bit tough compared with my normal fare."

"Bite me!" a cock-sure male voice answers.

Followed quickly with a gleeful response: "Don't worry lover we will get round to that later!"

The sounds of chains tightening assail Kate's ear, as the male voice counters with another retort but this time it is more strained: "Well darlin' I was never much into bondage particularly if I am the one tied up, how about you come over here and try it out for yourself?"

Laughter starts to encircle the room, "Dean there is no way out, no one is coming for you or your brother, you can stop all this pathetic repertoire, there's no need for it … soon you won't even remember who you are, only a burning desire for me before I devour you whole!"

"You are just a little too much demon for my liking … I'm not even sure I can rise to the occasion."

Kate hears metal hitting skin, and a quick exclamation of _bitch_ from Dean. She has heard enough to know that Sam is incapacitated and Dean is chained to the wall, one of the succubi is dead, which leaves only one to deal with. Kate moves slowly up the rest of the stairs, tight to the wall. Reaching the top she finds herself by the open doorway, she notices Sam lying on his side with his right arm bent up at an unnatural angle. The succubus has her back towards the door so is as of yet unaware of Kate.

Kate takes aim at the succubus' head and shoots; in the millisecond it takes for the bullets of rock salt and iron to leave the chamber the succubus has turned towards the doorway, and with alarming speed has caught Kate by the wrist. "Do not think that your presence went unnoticed, child? I was aware of you and your intentions as soon as you entered my domain!"

In response Kate twists her body and propels the succubus over her shoulder, slamming her down onto the concrete floor; the succubus' head connects with the floor causing an earth-shattering crunch to pulsate around the room. Kate turns around quickly readying herself for another round with the creature but is greeted with a silent and still form: _"it can't be that easy?" _she thinks to herself.

She remains staring at the creature for another minute until the voice of Dean causes her attention to be deflected, "Erm sweetheart, now you two have finished your female bonding session do you think you could untie me?"

Kate turns away from the creature and moves towards Dean, she doesn't see a key anyway so prepares herself to pick the lock. Bending down Kate is eye level with Dean, he grins at her and says: "You know this is all wrong, I don't think my manhood is going to get over this … first I get tricked into chains by a demon Jedi mind trick and then getting rescued by a chick … nope, it's going to take a lot of tequila and many busty babes to get my universe back on the right axis!" She starts a retort back but catches a change in Dean's impish grin, "look out" he shouts at her.

"_Nope it wasn't that easy," _Kate thinks as the succubus grabs her, slamming her into the side of a dilapidated filing cabinet. The succubus has Kate pinned to the floor: "You Hunters think you rule the world … you came in here destroy my family, ruin my appetite and just expect me to lay back and take it? Well now you are all going to learn …" The succubus' speech is cut short, she touches the side of her cheek, and her fingers draw away blood, "what have you done?" she says to Kate.

Kate pushes the succubus off of her, and sits up; her hair which was tied back when she entered the warehouse is now loose and curling down her back in rivulets. In her hand is the silver knife that Bobby gave to her before she left, and what she used to pin her hair back with before she got to Atlanta. "Oh, this little thing?" Kate speaks to the succubus who is reeling on the floor, and continues "just something I picked up from a friend, do you like it?" The succubus is in no fit state to reply to Kate's jibes as plumes of black smoke emanate from her stricken body; the creature flays about on the floor for half a second more before dissolving into a black puddle.

The room is filled with silence as both Kate and Dean look at what was the succubus, and can only be describe now as a black gloopy puddle of slime. "Now that's what I call a Wizard of Oz moment, ding dong the witch is dead!" Kate's comment punctuates the silence and brings Dean round to say "Well that's just great Dorothy! I would leave you with your hallmark moment but I'm kinda tied up here, how about you come down off of your rainbow, march along the yellow brick road and untie me!"

"Woo, Tin Man! Have a heart," Kate says as she begins to unlock Dean's chains, "I've raced here from Bobby's, been awake nearly 24 hours straight, battled a she-demon to save you and your brother…" She doesn't get to finish, as the chains unlock Dean rushes to where Sam lays pale and unmoving, "Sammy!" Dean exclaims. "Come on Sammy, wake up!" Dean begins to look over Sam, his breathing is laboured but he seems whole; then he notices Sam's re-broken arm and mutters _Bitch_ under his breath.

Dean knows he needs to get Sam to hospital and quickly but he's not sure if he can carry Sam to the car, 2 days tied to a wall with no food or water while some sex-mad demon tortures you can really zap your energy. He glances over to the girl who has rescued him, _"Who is she? Can I trust her?"_ are the questions that race through his mind.

Kate walks over to where Dean is, Sam looks in a bad way, she places a hand on his shoulder "Come on Dean, let's get Sam to the hospital, we can use my car." Kate helps Dean up and then they both lift Sam; the journey through the warehouse to the car is long and slow, Sam is a dead weight unconscious and both Dean and Kate are aware of his broken left arm. They make it to the car just before 5 o'clock in the morning, the diner across the road although still open is now empty, with Anne and Tommy taking their morning breaks before the commuter rush starts at 5:30am.

Kate opens the passenger-side door to the Mustang and they lay Sam on the back seat, Dean gets in beside him. Kate goes to the driver's side door and starts the engine, it roars to life and they leave the parking lot.

As the Mustang drives towards the hospital Dean feels a mixture of hope and worry. He looks out the back window and his Impala gleans back in black.

* * *

A/N Coming up: the extent of Sam's injuries, and how Dean copes. Please review x x


	4. Chapter 4: Mixed Emotions

Chapter 4: **Mixed Emotions  
**

* * *

It is mid-afternoon and Doctor McGann is back on duty and beginning his rounds; he looks over his notes on the new additions to the ward: 2 gunshot wounds, a suspected case of spousal abuse and some kind of bar-room brawl with 2 casualties. The doctor shakes his head and muses at the sadistic nature some humans seem to feel the need to exhibit between each other.

A cough close by makes him look at from his papers, it is the Duty Nurse; she is waiting patiently to hand over further information about his new patients. Doctor McGann smiles and begins, "So Sally what have you brought me today?"

"Well, Doctor your first patients are in room 237. They say it was a bar-room brawl over a girl but it looks more like some kind of celebrity death match to me ... just without the celebrity!"

The doctor looks over at the nurse, she is a middle-aged woman who would much rather gossip than work, and who is rather prone to over exaggeration. He smiles to himself and flicks through his notes until he comes across the patient's details. The top of his page reads _Samuel and Dean Campbell; _"_Brothers!_" he muses to himself. He continues reading: they have sustained a number of cuts, bruises, stab wounds, both have bruised ribs, and the younger has a broken wrist, which according to the notes was a re-break from an earlier injury that hadn't healed.

"Have the police been called Sally?"

"No Doctor, the one that is awake doesn't want to press charges and the other one … well he isn't in any condition to decide yet! It's all a bit fishy if you ask me, the younger brother going off with the older brother's girlfriend yet he insists that his brother be in the same room … even got the girl that caused all the trouble in there too."

"_Interesting,_" the doctor thinks as he makes his way into the room.

* * *

Dean is restless to leave and if it wasn't for Sam's condition he would have escaped over 6 hours ago.

Dean is dressed in a hospital gown, even though he had Kate pick up some fresh clothes for him early, he can't change until the doctor signs him out. He is sitting up in the bed dividing his time between channel hopping and glancing over at Sam's stricken figure.

Kate sits quietly in the corner of the room casually flicking through a magazine; every so often she pauses and looks over at the brothers. Dean hasn't been very chatty over the last couple of hours; after the initial worry about his brother's condition had died down he started the interrogation, firing off question after question: "_Who are you? Why have you come? What do you know of me and my brother? What do you want?_" It wasn't until Kate had persuaded Dean to contact Bobby that he seemed placated with her story and had stopped quizzing her every 5 seconds; instead now he lays silent jumping between broody stares directed at her to frowns of concern over Sam.

Kate is about to try another conversation with Dean but is stopped due to the arrival of the Doctor, who is closely followed by the Nurse who has been trying to get Kate to spill over the supposed _fight_ between the brothers.

It had been the only plausible explanation that Kate could come up with when the medical staff had asked her how Dean and Sam came to be so badly beaten. _"We were all out drinking and macho here," she points to Dean " takes offence to how his brother is looking at me … really it all escalated from there: names were called, punches thrown, bones broken and voile here we all are for a nice little visit to your friendly and inquisitive establishment … what more is there to know?_" Kate smiles despite herself as she thinks back to explanation she gave the nurse, it was certainly worth introducing Dean as jealous boyfriend and he seemed to fit the profile perfectly.

Kate is pulled from her memories as Dean asks the Doctor in a harsh tone, "What's wrong with my brother, when's he going to wake up?"

"Well Mr Campbell," Doctor McGann uses his calm but authoritative voice to answer. "Your brother has sustained a nasty head injury we won't know more until he wakes up, and that could be any time …"

Dean interrupts clearly agitated, "You are supposed to be the Doctor here, why can't you tell me more?"

"Mr Campbell, you need to calm down, as I said your brother has sustained a nasty head injury and coupled with the re-break of his wrist, his body went into shock. Trying to protect itself from further trauma your brother's body shut down; rendering him unconscious for the moment. He could wake up in a couple of hours or next week. All of his vitals are stable and there aren't any internal injuries so at the moment there is no need to be worry. You need to be patient and remember he is in the best place."

Dean doesn't answer the doctor, what can he say? He knows he needs to play the waiting game with Sammy but he feels helpless and he doesn't like it. Dean studies the doctor as he puts Sam's chart back at the end of the bed and moves over to study his own chart.

"You on the other hand are free to go, I'm happy that the injuries you suffered are either superficial," Dean huffs at the comment and thinks "_superficial my arse!_" The doctor continues, trying to ignore Dean's outburst "or they are healing up nicely and you no longer require hospital treatment, rest up at home and you can come back in as an outpatient to have the stitches removes in a couple of weeks time."

Kate can see Dean is about to unleash a tirade of abuse at the doctor, so she intercedes "Dean, honey? Let's get you home, we can come back later to see Sam." She knows that they can't afford for security to be call as this would inevitably lead to the police being called and a whole other can of worms being released. They need to remain calm while Sam's condition still remains unknown and she hopes that Dean realises this before he gets them all into trouble.

Kate stands up, picking Dean's clothes up that she retrieved from the Impala she goes over to his bed, "Come on sweetheart, get changed, the sooner we get you home and washed-up, the sooner we can get back."

Dean looks up at Kate, takes in her intense expression that seems to be saying "_you cock this up we are all in the shit!_" He bites back the comments he was about to release on the doctor, forces a smile out and says with gritted teeth "Ok, honey, if you give me a minute to change out of this," he looks down at the hospital gown and sighs to himself; he seems to be spending a lot of time in hospital attire over the past few years.

The doctor, nurse and Kate leave the room; Kate glances back before the door shuts and witnesses Dean's brow furrow with worry again.

* * *

Dean dresses quickly and glances over at his brother; the machine that Sam is attached to remains impassive which Dean is grateful for. Hopelessness washes over him and he imagines this is what Sam felt like when the tables were turned and it was him lying in the hospital bed instead of Sammy; except Sam had Dad and he doesn't have anyone.

Dean walks over to his brother's bed and takes hold of his hand, "Sammy please wake up! Come on man, I need you," he pauses frustrated and worried. Even though he's alone in the room Dean feels his macho side is seriously slipping and because you never know who might be around (and he secretly harbours the fact that Sam can hear) he adds "Bitch" before he leaves the hospital room.

* * *

Kate and Dean are eating burgers in the diner opposite the warehouse where everything started; Anne the waitress has just refilled their drinks. It is a bright and sunny day outside, and those inside the diner are talking animatedly about their plans for the holidays.

There is a frosty silence around Kate and Dean's table, there is a tension between the pair since Dean adopted Kate as his verbal punch bag; taking out his frustrations about Sam's condition on her. It has been 2 days since Dean was discharged from hospital and Sam still remains unconscious; the doctors don't seem worried, telling both Kate and Dean that this is usual for this kind of head injury, and is just the body's way of healing.

Dean wanted answers that the doctors couldn't give, and had suggested to Kate about performing some kind of Hoodoo ritual. Kate calmly suggested that they let nature takes its course and if the doctors weren't worried then they shouldn't be either. Dean blew a gasket at that, and if it hadn't been for an intervention from Bobby, via a telephone call, then the pair might have killed each other: now they both seem content on verbal slander rather than acts of aggression.

So now they both sit in the diner silent and deep within their own thoughts. Kate wonders why she is still here, she shakes her head gently and smiles; she knows why she's staying: Bobby. He asked her to keep an eye on Dean because he wasn't able to; he is currently out of town chasing leads regarding the _special children_.

If it wasn't for Bobby asking her to stay to keep an eye on Dean she would have packed up and headed back to the scrapyard or home to Hope a long time ago. "_Who would have thought I was actually looking forward to meeting the Winchesters,_" she thinks and looks at Dean who is attacking his burger with a zeal normally reserved by a starving man. "_I know I shouldn't blame him it's just the worry talking but seriously does he have to be such an arse about it all?_" She sighs out loud, turning away from her burger she looks outside the diner to watch the world outside.

Hearing her sigh Dean looks up at Kate, he is preoccupied with thoughts of the past couple of days so hasn't been very pleasant company for her, he knows he is being a complete dick but he doesn't seem to be able to help himself as worry for Sam has taken over his life and without any demons to hunt he has turned his frustrations onto Kate.

Dean takes a good look at his companion and wonders, not for the first time, why Bobby never mentioned her before. "_Kate is like family to me Dean, so I expect you to treat her right_" Bobby had stated matter-of-factly to him on the phone when he had quizzed him about her "_I sent her to help you so don't be a complete arsehole about it!_"

Kate has turned away from him and is looking out of the window, he looks at her profile properly for the first time: she is wearing her hair loose and it frames her face, which is pale almost iridescent; she is beautiful and under normal circumstances he might be hitting on but he is too filled with worry.

A phone rings.

Kate looks down at her mobile; the number on the screen indicates it is the hospital ringing. "_Shit_" she thinks. The number was given to the hospital to use only in emergences; her and Dean are practically camped out at there so the staff knew they could update them pretty much any time without the need for telephoning. "_There must be something wrong? Crap, must keep calm for Dean_," she thinks and calms herself before flipping open the phone and answering, "Hello Kate Osborne speaking."

Dean looks intently at Kate her face flashed a brief moment of panic before taking the call and her expression has pique his interest, as well as turning his worry radar onto red alert. He strains to listen to whoever is on the other line but can't make anything out, and Kate's replies to the caller on the other line are less then insightful.

"Yes … Ok … Yes I understand … Ok … Yes … thank you doctor"

The last word has Dean on tender hooks and he looks ready to bite Kate's hand off as soon as she ends the call.

"Well, that was the hospital …"

"I got that much sweetheart," Dean spits out and then begins his barrage of questions, "Sammy is he ok, what's going on, why did they phone they've never done that before, what's happened?"

"If you let me finish," Kate's tone is brusque. "The hospital called to say Sam is awake and seems to be fine; all be it a little disorientated, which is to be expected seeing as he has been unconscious for nearly three days. They are going to keep him under observation tonight and if all his tests come back normal tomorrow he will be discharged from the hospital."

"What are we waiting for?" Dean has practically leapt from his chair and is heading for the door, he pauses and says "You coming sweetheart or do you need to be someplace else today?"

Kate hesitates, bites back a retort and says, "You go ahead I will phone Bobby and let him know what is going on."

* * *

As soon as Sam had been given the _all clear_ Dean had made them hit the road. They had been driving constantly for 12 hours solid and Sam was beginning to suffer from Impala fever, not to mention a major Rolling Stones headache. He turns to his brother, "Erm Dean do you think we could stop, grab a bite to eat, I really need to stretch my legs …"

Dean doesn't answer straight away a perpetual frown has been plastered to his face since leaving Atlanta. Sam tries again, this time resorting to turning the radio down "Hey Dean, recovering from a major head injury here, I need food and an hour away from the Stones, com' on man."

"Hey Dude I don't care what you are recovering from don't touch the radio!" Dean exclaims but doesn't turn the music back on. He continues driving until he sees a truck stop up ahead and slowing down, he pulls the Impala into the parking lot. Dean notices a black Ford Mustang parked next to a jeep and quietly exclaims "_shit_" under his breath.

"Good choice, Dean, looks like Kate is here too," Sam smiles over at his brother. Since meeting Kate and talking to her and Dean about the events leading up to his hospital stay he knows he will be forever grateful for Bobby sending Kate to help them. Although, he knows his brother is less than appreciative of her efforts and has been downright rude about her for most of the journey.

Sam had been secretly hoping that they would run into Kate before they met up at Bobby's, which was where they were headed now at what felt like warp speed. He was eager to enter the diner and talk to her about her research techniques, Sam was in awe of her computer genius when it came to researching demonology online he wanted to know everything as she seemed to be in the same league as Ash but at least she didn't talk like she was out of a bad 80's movie.

Dean looks incredulously over at Sam, he can't believe his brother is so taken with their would-be rescuer. God it grates on him that they had to be rescued again and by a chick; not that he thinks that women can't do the job but gees she looks like she should be in the Dixie Chicks not kicking demon butt. Their Dad had given him the task of looking after Sammy and so far he was doing a real bang up job, so great that Sam had multiple bruises, a cracked rib, a broken wrist (again) and a head injury. No he wasn't pissed at Kate but himself, and unfortunately Kate made a pretty easy target to vent his spleen on, not that she couldn't give as good as she received; the girl had some mouth on her! He didn't think it was possible that they were the same person, as she had been so nice up until Sam got the all clear and then her evil twin seem to present itself and the gloves were off, not that he didn't deserve it, he thought.

Dean and Sam enter the diner, and a perky blonde waitress bounces over to them, "And how are we today? Would you prefer a booth or a window seat?"

Dean smiles at the waitress, who according to her name badge attached to her very ample breast is called Heidi, "Well, Heidi my brother and I …"

"It's ok, we have a friend here already and we see her over by the window," Sam interrupts Dean and waves over to Kate, who returns his wave with a smile and a glare at Dean. Sam takes the menus off of the waitress and walks over to Kate, Dean trails sulkily behind and takes a seat next to Sam who has position himself opposite Kate.

"Hello Boys, I wondered when you would catch up with me," Kate smiles over at Dean and says "Maybe your Baby needs retiring Dean, doesn't look like the old girl can handle the pace anymore."

Before Dean can say anything back, Sam cuts in "Guys com' on we've only just got here, can't we play nice, at least for a little bit?" Sam looks imploring at Dean and Kate, "Come on I'm recovering from serious injuries. I think I feel a relapse coming on."

Kate huffs at Sam, who smiles back at her sheepishly. Dean grunts and speaks directly to his brother "Ok Sammy but this is the last time you can use the '_I'm recovering from serious injury'_ card."

Heidi the waitress appears at the table, perky and bubbly "What can I get you folks?"

"Well Heidi," Dean beams at the waitress "I'll have the cheese burger, fries and a coke, Sammy?"

"I will have the house salad and a vanilla soy latte."

Dean looks over at his brother and thinks, "_God, how are we related?_"

"I'll have the steak, medium rare and an iced tea, thank you." Kate smiles and returns her attention to her laptop.

"Gees, Sammy even Barbie here knows how to eat properly, what is it with you and your froofy tastes."

"I like lattes and I really wanted something that hadn't been deep fat fried in its own juices, is that a crime now?"

"You should get a little more protein and fat into your diet, Sam, especially while you are recovering?" Kate says, and before she goes back to her laptop she catches Dean eye; he is smiling at her and this time it seems to reach all the way to his eyes.

"I don't believe it, you're on his side now? I think I preferred it when you two were arguing."

Heidi brings over their food and the trio descends into amiable silence.

* * *

It is late by the time Dean rolls the Impala into Bobby's scrapyard, the moon is high and its brightness illuminates the metallic automobile skeletons.

"Shit! I don't believe it!" Parked neatly in front of Bobby's porch is a black Mustang; gleaming and smug.

"Hey, Dean, she beat you. Looks like you're going to have to pay up after all!" Sam smirks at his brother.

"Well thank you so much Captain Obvious." Dean says irritably. He is beginning to wonder if Kate is everything she says she is. "_Has to be a witch_", Dean thinks, "_No way she got here before us, there is just no way!_"

They had left Kate in the diner, Sam had been annoyed at his brother for his blatant animosity but then Kate hadn't been much better. He thought that they were getting over their childish picking on one another when they had joined forces to pick on him but it had only taken one remark from Dean about Kate's tech abilities and then the flood gates had opened.

Kate had retaliated with a comment on his driving skills being akin to his sexual prowess but not in any good way, which had then led to a bet being made about who could get to Bobby's first. Kate had even said she would give them a head start because she felt bad taking advantage of the elderly. At first Dean hadn't been sure who her insult had been aimed at; he knew there were only a couple of years between them in age but still _elderly_? When he realised it was aimed at his beloved car he had been livid and practically ordered Sam from the diner so they could begin the journey.

Sam and Dean get out of the Impala; Dean slams his door shut with a little more ferocity than is needed, and causes him to wince knowing it is not the car's fault he is annoyed.

Bobby is waiting for the brothers on the porch along with a couple of beers, "Welcome back boys, I hear Atlanta was interesting."

"You have no idea Bobby, no idea at all!" Dean exclaims with mixed emotions, as he slaps Bobby on the shoulder and grabs a beer.


	5. Chapter 5: Back on the Road Again

Chapter 5: **Back on the Road Again  
**

* * *

It is early morning and a sleepy silence hangs about the house, permeated only by the occasional light snore that issues from the slumbering figures in the front room.

Dean and Sam are asleep in the … what you would call the family room in any other home but like the rest of Bobby's house demonology has taken over significantly and the room's key function has been lost to research.

Sam lies fast asleep on the couch; his broken arm lies on his stomach while his right arm has freed itself from the blanket covering him and now dangles precariously close to the floor and a still half-filled bottle of beer.

Dean is camped out on the floor; he is encased in a military-looking sleeping bag and also seems to be fast asleep. Beer bottles litter the floor around them.

Kate picks her way through the empty bottles on stealth mode, she had spent enough time with Dean to know that mornings aren't his strong point, and she doesn't feel sufficiently awake to continue their war on words.

Kate sighs to herself, she just didn't get Dean at all and thinks: "_you would have thought he would be grateful for my help but the way he's been acting …it's like he is pursuing some kind of personal vendetta against me._"

She had gone to bed early not staying up with the men as they drank beer and regaled themselves with stories of previous hunts. Sam had tried to get her to stay but she had feigned tiredness and retired to bed early. In fact it had been the _if looks could kill_ stare that she had been receiving from Dean all evening that made her seek the safe sanctuary of Bobby's guest room, where not at all tired she listened to the laughter of the men downstairs.

Making it into the kitchen without waking the boys she begins her hunt for a clean cup. "_Gees, I haven't been away a week and Bobby's run out of clean kitchenware … what is it with men and their aversion to washing up?_" Kate thinks as she rummages through the back of Bobby's cupboards looking for a receptacle to put some coffee into.

Finally, in a last ditched attempt to find a mug Kate gets down onto her hands and knees and begins a search in the bottom cupboard. "_If I don't find something clean in this cupboard I'm going into town and I'm not bringing anything back for the guys_" she fumes to herself, as she stretches further into the cabinet.

Dean wakes to the smell of brewing coffee; he opens his eyes slowly and tentatively tests his body's response to the previous night's frivolities. He stretches and smiles to himself, pleased with the fact that he only feels the usual cramp he gets from bunking on the floor; he lifts his body into a sitting position and searches for his shirt and pants.

Kate is still searching the bottom cupboard when Dean enters the kitchen. He looks slightly bemused to find a bottom sticking out of Bobby's kitchen cabinet, and smirking he says, "Hey, sweetheart if you're mining for clean crockery you'd have better luck panning for gold in the bathroom!"

Dean hears a cuss issuing from the cupboard as Kate jumps slightly at his voice, banging her head on the shelf above her. Kate crawls out of the cupboard and goes to stands up, Dean offers his hand but she ignores it with a scowl painted across her face.

Dean shrugs the dismissal off, leans against the sideboard, and says "Well you're a real ray of sunshine this morning, and seeing as you went to bed early and slept on an actual mattress I don't know why you're so grumpy?"

Kate snaps, "Look Dean I've not had my coffee yet and I can't be doing with your smart-alecky comments this early in the morning ... and as for going to sleep early, you must be joking! What with the frat party going on till the early hours of the morning I didn't get any sleep till gone 3."

"Whoa, there tiger, how about I help you wash up ..." Kate has the look of murder in her eyes and Dean is beginning to sense the danger he is in if he continues his sentence, if he could back up further against the sideboard he would.

"Help me wash up?" Kate exclaims incredulously, "do I look like the hired help to you? You guys made the mess you can clean it up, I'm going into town for breakfast and when I get back I expect all of this," she indicates the stacked dishes and beer bottles around her, "washed and tidied up!"

Kate turns on her heels and stalks out of the kitchen, as she walks through the family room she kicks a number of the beer bottles, which go spinning about the room clanking as they hit one another. Making sure she makes as much noise as possible she bangs her way into the hallway grabs her jacket and keys and heads out to her car.

Dean remains stationary against the sideboard until he hears the roar of the Mustang driving away. Sam enters the kitchen yawning and befuddled with sleep, running his hands through his hair he asks, "Was that Kate leaving?"

"Yes, that was our very own Little Miss Sunshine leaving the building," Dean walks over to the sink and rinses out the least festering cup and pours himself a coffee. "Oh, and she said for you to clean the place up by the time she got back or else."

"What?" Sam questions his brother, who is walking out of the kitchen, heading towards the couch. Looking around the kitchen Sam shouts out to his brother "Hey ... Dean I'm not doing all this by myself ... Dean!" Sam walks towards the family room, leans on the doorframe and throws a dishcloth at his brother "Oi, Dean a little help."

Dean grabs the cloths and makes to throw it back at Sam but is interrupted.

"Would you two ladies keep the racket down," a gruff voice calls from the hallway and Bobby enters the room. He looks tired and a little worst for ware from last night's shindig, so much so that he is beginning to feel his age not that he would admit that to anyone. "Do I smell coffee?"

"Yeah but if you are looking for something to put it in ... good luck with that," Sam grabs a cup and looks inside it. "What have you been trying to do Bobby grow your own pharmaceuticals?" Sam continues and then states matter-of-factly, "Dean took the last clean cup."

Dean looks up from the couch and hugs his cup defensibly close to his chest. Bobby walks over to the couch and says "You wouldn't deny an old man his cup of Joe in the morning, would you boy, 'specially with all the help I've been putting in for you lately?"

Without saying a word Dean hands over the coffee, Bobby continues "And I suggest you two help clean up this mess," kicking a bottle "looks like we got through my rainy-day store of beer; best get to the market if you two are staying for a couple of days."

Sam looks over to his brother, raises an eyebrow and mouths the words _rainy-day_?

Dean smirks and says "rainy day? Gees Bobby looks more like typhoon weather to me ... no worries about the cleaning Sam and I have that covered. Oh, Kate headed out earlier maybe she can pick up a few things from the market ... save you going out and all."

Bobby takes a sip of his coffee, nods to Dean and heads to the dining room, after a quick phone call to Kate about groceries he starts back at the research. "_Well_," Bobby thinks it would have been a quick call if she hadn't spent an enormous amount of time venting about Dean "_I really need to have a word with those two, 'specially as I want them to work together_."

* * *

An hour later Dean and Sam have just finished cleaning the kitchen, Sam is putting the last couple of glasses away in the cupboard and Dean is brewing more coffee in the pot on the stove.

"Sammy, do you want a cup of coffee?"

"No, I think I'll grab a quick shower before I hunt down some food, hopefully Kate will be back from the market by then," Sam tries to sound hopeful over the last comment.

"Ok," Dean says to his brother and then shouts across the room, "Hey Bobby want another cup of coffee?" Dean listens out for a reply and hearing a grunt issuing from the dining room takes it as an affirmative from the older man.

Dean stares out of the kitchen window lost in his thoughts as he waits for the coffee to brew, finally it is ready and he pours it into two clean mugs. He makes his way into _research central_ and finds Bobby deeply engrossed in an ancient looking scroll.

"What're you looking at?" Dean enquires, handing him a mug of steaming coffee.

Bobby looks up, and taking a gulp of coffee replies. "While you and your brother were busy getting your arses whupped by a couple of females, I was chasing up some contacts in Detroit regarding psychic children. Got this ancient Babylonian scroll for my trouble and although interesting looks like a dead end. I'm not sure that we're ever going to pin down what the YED wants, we just don't have the information to go on."

Dean puts down his mug of coffee, and picks up the ancient scroll, he gives it the once over and then puts it down again; "_no point pretending to understand anything written on that,_" he thinks to himself.

Bobby looks over at Dean, who has put down the scroll and is now absently flicking through a couple of leather-bound volumes on occultism Dean seems pre-occupied and distracted, which has Bobby's mind reeling back to a telephone conservation with Sam about Dean not handling John's death very well and his recklessness on hunts.

Bobby knows he needs to talk to Dean but he isn't at all comfortable about talking feelings; it was why he got on so well with John, well most if the time. With John it was all about the job no hand holding, hippy feelings crap, it was the same with Dean but unlike his Daddy the boy didn't know when to ask for help and he sure liked to keep everything bottled up. If Dean didn't talk soon he was going to explode, and a _Winchester_ emotional explosion was never a good thing especially if you were in the fall-out zone.

"Dean," Bobby pauses, coughs and then continues uncomfortably, "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Dean looks up "Not you too, Bobby? Gesh, I am fine, everything is fine, no problems here ... God what is it going to take to get everyone off my back ... a written memo ... Dean Winchester's upset over Dad's death but is dealing - ok?"

"Dean stop being an idjit, this is more than John's death, there's something else, something you're holding back? Now spill boy before you explode and we all suffer the consequences!"

Dean looks over at the man he think of as family, he sees the wrinkles of worry on Bobby's forehead and concern in his eyes, and the burning anger he felt rising in his stomach turn to the pangs of guilt.

"Sorry, Bobby, I can't ... I just can't, I promised ..."

Bobby cuts him off "If this is some death bed confessional from John you're better off telling me so we can sort it out. John was many things but his rationality when it comes to you two boys was always a little crooked."

Dean sits down in the window seat, and not looking at Bobby starts to talk "Dad told me something before he died ... something about Sam. He said that I had to watch out for him and keep him safe, and ... and if I couldn't keep him safe I would have to kill him." Dean is emotionally drained; his shoulders have shagged and his eyes glisten with tears that he refuses to shed as he looks over to Bobby, and says "Why Bobby? Why would he ask that of me?"

Bobby is so mad at John right now he is not sure he can speak but looking over at Dean he knows he needs to swallow his anger for the father and try to help the son. But Bobby feels as lost as Dean:

"I don't know, Dean, I just don't know?" Bobby pauses, not wanting to ask the next question, "Have you spoken to Sam about this?"

"God no" Dean spits vehemently. "Sammy wouldn't be able to handle it ... anything to do with dad is like waving a red rag to a bull."

Dean breaths out a long sigh, rubs his hand over his temples and continues. "But lately, I don't know ... I guess I can see where Sam is coming from: first we find out that there are other hunters out there, then the whole Roadhouse set up, Ellen and Jo; and don't even get me started on the whole Jo's dad's death. These are things that Dad should have trusted us with ... trusted ME with but he didn't, he made sure that we've been kept in the dark about so much and what for? To keep us safe?"

"I don't have any answers but you know for all his faults your Daddy loved you both very much and would've done anything to keep you both safe."

"I know Bobby but was it too much to ask for a little trust?"

Bobby is left with the loaded question hanging in the air because just at that moment Kate re-enters the house carrying an armful of grocery bags.

"Guys?" She calls out "Do you think I could get a little help here?" She walks into the dining room and looks between Bobby and Dean; you can cut the air with a knife. "Awkward!" she states and turns towards the kitchen.

"I'll go and help unload the car," Dean heads towards the hallway where he meets Sam coming down the stair.

"Was that Kate back from the market?"

"Yes you deduced correctly, Sammy, now come and help unload so we can get something to eat."

"God you are so grumpy when you don't get enough food!" Sam huffs but follows his brother out to the car.

* * *

Kate and Bobby are in the kitchen; Bobby is unpacking the groceries while Kate is preparing food.

Dean and Sam enter with the last couple of bags.

"My God, Sammy, did you smell anything more delicious ... it's like I've died and gone to all-day breakfast heaven." Dean goes over to where Kate is frying bacon, and tries to snatch a piece of the tantalising crispy meat.

In one swift move Kate rises up the skillet and hits Dean across the knuckles with the fork she was using to turn the bacon over with.

"Ouch!" Dean says, rubbing his knuckles.

"Boys I think it's time you all vacate the kitchen and attempted to clear the table in the dining room ... Oh and Dean I think you need to wash up before you sit down to any food."

"What!" Dean says incredulously and turns his head to smell himself "I washed up last week!"

"Dude, you stink like a hobo." Sam states.

Dean turns towards Bobby, and opens his mouth to retaliate but Bobby gets in first. "Don't look at me boy, you smell there no way to mask the truth, you're not on the road now, so go wash up before you miss out on the food."

Grumbling Dean leaves the kitchen, quickly followed by Sam and Bobby who head towards the dining room; so they can clear a space around the large table and eat together.

Twenty minutes later Sam is helping Kate carry in the food: a huge jug of freshly squeezed orange juice, fruit salad, stacks of pancakes dripping with syrup and blueberries and the crowning glory of bacon, eggs and toast.

Sam and Kate take a seat opposite one another with Bobby at the head of the table, Dean enters last; freshly showered and carrying a fresh pot of coffee he takes a seat next to Kate.

"Katy, I might just have to marry you!" Dean states as he looks around the table laden with food.

Kate turns to Dean and says "I think I'm gonna have to decline I'm not sure I have the finances to keep you and your appetite going for more than a week."

"You are breaking my heart sweetheart, we could have been a match made in heaven!" Dean bites down on a rash of bacon, and passes the bowl of eggs to Kate.

"Gesh, if I'd known that all I had to do was feed you to stop you being an arse I'd would have made a pie a long time ago."

"There's pie?"

"Yes, cherry but it's for later"

"Sammy, did you hear that ... cherry pie ... I'm not dead am I?" Dean starts to feel around his chest looking for wounds.

"No Dean you are very much alive! You will have to forgive my brother Kate, Dean and food are like Tom and Jerry, you don't get one without the other!" Sam smiles, it seems that Dean is calling some kind of truce between the war with Kate.

"Would you idjits stop your talking and get on with some eating the food's getting cold!" Bobby says as he forks up some eggs and bacon. He looks around the table looking at Kate play fighting with the Winchester boys, and for the first time in a long time smiles on the inside as well as the outside; "_This is what family is all about_" he thinks.

* * *

A week later the boys are packing up the Impala they are heading to Baltimore after hearing that a friend of their Dad's has been found murdered in suspicious circumstances. Dean is just starting to go through their weapon's store when Bobby comes out of the house and heads over to him.

"Dean I want a quiet word." The old hunter looks over at the boy he considers a surrogate son.

Dean looks up from the trunk, raises an eyebrow but silently follows Bobby to the house.

"I want Kate to tag along with you and Sam," Dean is about to protest but Bobby holds his hands up in truce. "Hear me out boy before you start shooting off your mouth! Sam hasn't fully recovered from the succubus attack he still has his arm in a cast, and don't get me started on your issues!"

"We've being doing just fine, we don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not doing this just for you, idjit; it wouldn't harm any of you if you all spent a bit of time learning from one another. I already know that Sam has been bending your ear about the magic Kate can perform on the computer. Sam is like a walking encyclopaedia on supernatural lore and your shooting ability is legendary. Your Dad was always bragging about your marksmanship. It's time you and Sam learnt that hunting is not the solitary pursuit that John made it out to be, all hunters need to learn from one another."

"Fine! But don't expect me to pander to her female tastes in music; it's enough with some of the crap that Sam listens to!"

"Don't worry Dean I wouldn't dream of inflicting myself on you and your Baby," Kate has come down the stairs carrying her bags. "As I already told Bobby I will tag along with you guys but I'm taking my own car!"

"Kate's coming with us?" Sam has entered the house and the conversation.

"Yes, it seems Bobby want us all to hold hands and form a sharing circle." Dean states and gets a clip round the ear from Bobby.

"Cool, when we get to Baltimore Kate you can show me how you managed that trick with the crime scene images."

"No problem Sam. See you later Bobby." Kate goes across to Bobby and giving him a big hug she gently places a kiss on his cheek.

They all head outside. Sam waves goodbye to Bobby and gets into the passenger side of the Impala. Dean manages to give Bobby a pat on the back, which Bobby returns and whispers into Dean's ear "Any problems you call me right away!"

Dean looks Bobby in the eye and smiling nods "See you soon Bobby!"

"Come on Boys; let's get this show on the road!" Kate says as she leans out of the Mustang's window, and then continues, "Oh Dean, I put a bit of the leftover pie in the car for you and Sam."

"Sammy won't want any, he's watching his figure!" Dean calls back and then pulls off in the Impala; he waves an arm out of the window towards Bobby.

Bobby waves back hearing Sam protesting to Dean. "I'm not on a diet Dean; if anyone should be it should be you!"

Kate pulls the Mustang up to Bobby.

"You make sure you keep in touch, and remember what I said I want you to keep an eye on those two."

"No worries Bobby see you soon." Kate smiles, pulling the Mustang away from Bobby she starts to follow the brothers dust trail down the scrapyard.

They were all back on the road again.

* * *

A/N Those last 3 chapters were a real labour of love so I hope you guys liked them! I'm hoping to continue the story - looking at trying to add Kate to a couple of the episodes in Season 2, I also have a few ideas for an original story with the 3 of them - so we will see how that goes. Not sure when the next chapters will go up, as lots of work on at the moment and not a lot of free time left but I am definately keeping this story going. Let me know your thoughts & any ideas, take care Sorrel xx


	6. Chapter 6: The Usual Suspects part 1

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing from the world of Supernatural or (unfortunately) the characters.

A/N: I wanted to add a few chapters using one of the stories in season 2 to see if I could better tie in my character of Kate into the Winchester's world. I picked "The Usual Suspects" episode, hopefully it works - would love to hear your thoughts. After this story I am going to have a go at constructing an original adventure for the trio.

Hope you enjoy & please review,

Sorrel xxx

**SURVIVOR – Part 2**

**Chapter 6: The Usual Suspects - part 1**

* * *

It is mid morning in Baltimore, the weather is overcast and dull, and the people walking the sidewalk are doing so with their jackets pulled close and their eyes cast down. The city is reeling over another homicide; the local papers are all running the same story: _Anthony Giles a prominent lawyer in the town was found with his throat slit, last Thursday evening, while he worked late in his city central office_.

This latest murder has put the residents of Baltimore on edge; you can read it in their body language, even visitors to the city can sense the unease although they just can't untangle the reason why.

Those that make Baltimore home know why; their city's homicide rate is on the increase and they feel powerless to combat it. Constantly bombarded with statistics that makes for uneasy reading: If New York had Baltimore's homicide rate, that number would have been 3,092 – more homicides than that city has ever seen in a single year. If Baltimore had New York's homicide rate, instead of losing 238 of our citizens to violence, we would have lost just 35.

But there is something different about the Giles murder, something that doesn't reek of gang retribution, scorned lover or pissed-off client but the residents of Baltimore are blissfully unaware of the supernatural surrounding the case.

* * *

A soft tinkle of a bell resonates in the air as the door to a coffee shop opens and then closes. A young woman exits the shop carrying 3 coffees, she weaves expertly around the tables on the sidewalk until she has made her way to her companions, where she hands them their coffees.

Kate hands Dean his drink, "one coffee straight up," and then turns to Sam, "one tall soy mocha with whip and sprinkles."

Kate manages to suppress a giggle she doesn't know why Sam continues drinking coffee as the only way he seems to be able to drink it is by diluting it with an obscene amount of syrup and crème. "_Gesh_" she thinks "_If there are any dentists close by they are gonna be sharpening their drills with glee at the thought of the dental rot that drink is going to cause_."

Dean doesn't seem able to suppress his thoughts on Sam's caffeine choices. "Good God Sammy, every day I see you drinking one of those I think I am closer to getting the sister I never had!"

"Whatever, I happen to like these and I don't need your approval!" Sam casts an indignant look at his brother and then continues, "Let's get on with the case, what do we know so far?" Sam reaches over and picks up the papers on the table, he reads briefly and then comments to Kate and Dean. "His throat was slit but the room was clean, huh? No DNA No prints."

"That's what I got from the preliminary crime scene report," Kate begins but is interrupted by Dean.

"Keep reading it gets better."

Sam scans the report again and muses, "The security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant."

"I'm thinking either someone tampered with the tapes," Dean says.

"Or it's an invisible killer?" Sam counters.

"My favourite kind" Dean smirks and then turning to his brother says "What do you think Scully, wanna check it out?"

"I'm not Scully, you're Scully," Sam tosses the newspapers and report back at his brother.

"Nope I'm Mulder; you're a red-headed woman"

Kate has remained quiet up to this point, amused enough to let the brotherly banter flow, but she can see that the boys are about to take the gloves off and she is not in the mood to clean up after a couple of toddlers.

"Boys, does that make me Skinner? Because I am just not happy with the connotations involved with that!" Kate thinks for a moment and quickly adds, "Although it does mean I am the boss of you, so let's move it!"

Sam smirks while Dean gets up grudgingly and mutters "More like one of the lone gunmen, all conspiracy theory and no ..."

Kate turns to face Dean and says "If you continue that sentence you will be praying that little green men abduct you."

Dean holds his hands up in surrender, satisfied Kate says "You two go and visit Karen Giles and I will see if I can dig up any more information from the crime scene records, I should be able to get us the photographs now."

* * *

Kate is sitting a dingy motel room, she hasn't seen Dean or Sam for a couple of hours; not since they went to speak to Karen Giles under the pretence of insurance brokers for the company that Anthony Giles had worked for but she hasn't been idle in that time.

Kate has managed to circumvent the Baltimore PD's security system and gain complete access to its crime lab records including everything that the police didn't want anyone outside the force to know; like just how blood thirsty the murder had really been. Kate shudders as she reads the coronary's report: _Throat slit so deep that the spinal cord was visible_.

Kate glances down at the clock on her mobile; "It's getting late" she thinks and wonders where Dean and Sam have got to.

Putting her phone back on the table she continues to print and read through the crime scene and coronary's reports. Her mobile lights up beside her before the piano melody from the Muse song Starlight blares around the room.

Putting down an image of Anthony Giles's stricken body, Kate answers the phone full of force cheer: "Hello Katy's House of Horrors how can we disembowel you this evening?"

"Kate?"

"Sorry, Sam, just going a little stir crazy going through the coroner's photos. Where are you? Did you get anything from Karen?"

"Dean and I are outside we are going to take a look at Anthony Giles's office."

"I'll be right down and then we can swap notes."

Kate flips her phone closed before Sam can say anything, grabs her leather jacket and goes outside to met the boys. She spots the Impala parked across the lot, casually walking towards the car she opens the back passenger door and takes a seat inside.

Dean starts the engine and pulls the Impala away from the motel. As he drives onto the street he speaks to Kate "While we were mopping up tears, and being a shoulder to lean on we also discovered the possibility of a ghostly presence haunting Giles. What did you find out?"

"Some kind of spirit?" Kate questions.

Sam answers "Karen Giles mentioned that her husband had a nightmare before he died, of a woman standing at the foot of his bed, and when he blinked she was gone."

"Did she say what she looked like?" Kate asks.

"That she did," Dean looks at Kate through his rear view mirror. "Pale with dark red eyes."

"Well that definitely seems to be leading us down the supernatural path, rather than the normal murder amongst humans, and it also correspondences to the cops thoughts," Kate glances down at the paperwork she brought with her and then continues. "Not that they think Casper killed Giles. It's just they can't find any of his current or previous cases that would warrant any kind of retribution resulting in murder. It does beg the question why he was working so late?"

"We can answer that one too," Dean starts and is interrupted by Sam.

"Karen said her husband was working late because he had computer trouble."

"And we believe her?" Kate says incredulously.

"It's all we got at the moment Barbie, what did you come up with?" Dean asks again.

With a flourish she fans outs the paperwork she printed out early, "I bring you all the crime scene and coronary reports you could ever possibly want and then some: all in glorious Technicolor." She hands the papers to Sam who starts to flick through the pages.

It's not long before the trio arrive at Anthony Giles's place of work; they make it into building and all the way up to his office with no problems.

"_That seemed a little too easy, you would have thought that a recent crime scene would be better protected_," Dean starts to thinks but is brought away from his thoughts when Sam points out where it looks like Anthony Giles met his maker.

Dean and Kate take a closer look, at where a huge amount of dried blood has horrifically redecorated the wall and floor, before they move away.

Sam is reading through the reports that Kate retrieved, he comes across the coroner description that had Kate shuddering early, and he reads it aloud: "Throat slit so deep his spinal cord was visible."

"What'd you think vengeful spirit, underline vengeful," Dean smirks.

"Yeah maybe" Sam says hesitantly.

"You did say that the wife mentioned a nightmare involving a woman at the foot of his bed." Kate turns to face Sam.

Dean is rummaging around the desk; he picks up a piece of paper and studies it for a moment before bringing it to the attention of Sam and Kate:

"Hey look at this."

Kate and Sam read out aloud "DANASHULPS"

"What's that a name?" Sam queries.

"I dunno but it's everywhere," Dean shows Sam and Kate more paper covered top to bottom in black type. "All work and no play makes jack a dull boy," Dean chuckles.

Sam notices the writing on the glass desk, he breathes on it and the words DANA SHULPS appear. "WOW, Well I think we have officially crossed over into weird," he says to Dean and Kate.

"Maybe Anthony Giles knew her," Kate suggests.

Dean shrugs and Sam interjects: "Or maybe it's the name of our pale, red-eyed mystery girl?"

Always a man of action Dean says "Well let's see what we can see," and he begins to go through the files in the office. Kate opens a filing cabinet and begins to sieve through the papers inside. Sam sits down at the desk and starts going through the drawers and then moves onto the lawyer's PC.

An hour later and a frustrated Dean exclaims "there's not a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere, there's not a D Shulps or any other friggering Shulps."

"Great!" Sam and Kate echoes each other thought. Kate continues "I've gone through all his cases from the beginning of 2000 and I am coming up empty as well."

"What have you got?" Dean asks Sam, who is still on the computer.

"Nothing, no Dana Shulps has lived or died in Baltimore in the last 50 years at least."

"Well what now?" Dean asks.

Kate goes over to where Sam is trying to hack into Anthony Giles's personal files. "Well I think I'm pretty close to cracking Giles's password maybe something in his personal files you know?" Sam is trying to sound hopefully but he is beginning to feel that Dana Shulps is a dead end.

"By close you mean?" Dean asks.

"30 minutes maybe?" Sam states and looks at Kate for reassurance.

"Yes I think we can crack this baby open in 30, maybe a bit less with both of us working on it. I mean Giles and his company are hardly tech wizards," Kate smiles over at Sam.

"Awesome, so I guess I get to hang out, awesome!" Dean sits down, he looks around the room and then starts to make weird noises; he's bored and it shows.

Kate and Sam look up from the computer and over at Dean, they both know that an idle Dean is a bored Dean and a bored Dean is a pain in the arse. Sam speaks up: "Dude seriously?"

Spurred into action by a thought Dean jumps up and says: "Alright I'm going to go and see Karen again see if she knows anything about this Dana Shulps."

"Great, we will see you back at the motel later," Kate waves goodbye to Dean.

"Keep going sparkey," Dean says to Sam as he exits. Sam watches his brother leave the office relieved that he and Kate can finally get some work done without the interruptions.

* * *

Two and half hours later Kate and Sam are standing on the sidewalk, a couple of blocks from Anthony Giles's office both of their faces are painted with the same expressions of fatigue and disillusion.

"Well," Kate says "that didn't exactly go to plan ... Giles doesn't seem to have any skeleton's hidden in his closet, especially the ones that would want to come back and bite him on the arse."

"Or cut his throat," Sam injects. "There was no suggestion of any extracurricular activities, and certainly nothing that would to lead to a revengeful spirit?"

"And the name Dana Shulps is drawing a big fat blank," Kate takes another look at the print out covered with the words Dana Shulps, thinking she says "maybe it's not the name of a person, maybe it's ... Eurgh I just dunno, let's get back to the motel and see if Dean has got anything else out of Karen Giles."

Kate hails a cab so they can get back to the motel and meet up with Dean and any further leads he has got from interviewing Karen again.

As the cab drives through the city of Baltimore Kate looks out the window at the blurry images that pass her. The cab stops at a red light and she focuses on a scene in a bar: a group of friends laughing with one another, a pitcher of beer between them. She turns her head and out of the other window she sees a young couple in a tight embrace, the man leans down and whispers something into the girl's ear, she recoils shyly but takes the man's hand and leads him across the street. Kate closes her eyes and thinks "_all these people and not a care in the world, nothing to shake the foundations that they have built their reality on; no blood, no death and no supernatural_."

The cab pulls into the motel car park, Kate opens her eyes, the neon welcome sign lights up the few cars parked in the lot but she doesn't see the Impala. Sam pays the cab driver and they start their way up the stairs towards their rooms.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry," Kate exclaims to Sam, "I think I'll head out, get something to eat, want to join me?"

"I'm ok, think I'll try Dean again see how he's going with Karen."

"Ok. Maybe I'll bring us back some pizza I saw a takeout about a block from here, and we know that Dean will have worked up an appetite ... what has it been at least 4 hours since his last proper meal!" Laughing she waves goodbye to Sam and heads back down the stairs.

Sam smiles, returns her wave and then turns towards his and Dean's room. Taking the key out of his pocket he unlocks the door and enters; the room is quiet and empty.

Sam looks down at his mobile and a little crease of worry crosses his brow briefly; Dean hasn't communicated with Sam since he called to check on the pair's progress with Tony's computer files nearly 2 hours ago.

Sam tried to contact Dean when the computer search turned up nothing but his brother didn't answer. To begin with Sam wasn't worried presuming that Dean was still talking to Karen but when he tried again 20 minutes later and still got no response his worry radar was beginning to peak at amber alert.

There were normally only two reasons why Dean wouldn't answer his phone, the first and the most unlikely this time at least; was that he was entertaining and even Sam didn't think that Dean would stoop to the all time low of trying to seduce a widow especially when the body of her husband wasn't even cold, which meant that it had to be the second reason and that meant Dean could be in trouble.

Sam moves further into the motel room, he takes off his jacket, and throws it onto the bed before heading over to the table where his laptop is set up. Sam settles into research mode to ease his mind off of not hearing from Dean; collecting up the papers they have acquired he starts to reread them in case they missed anything first time round.

A buzzing from his jacket pocket has him jumping to answer his mobile with a hopeful speed only to have it deflated when it is a text from Kate saying pizza is on the way. Dropping the phone back on the bed he turns back towards the table of research just as the door explodes in on itself and the room is suddenly filled with armed police officers.


	7. Chapter 7: The Usual Suspects part 2

**Chapter 7: The Usual Suspects - part 2**

* * *

After the horrendous night of research that had led to nowhere Kate knew she was in need of some instant gratuitous satisfaction the likes of which could only be found ... with a visit to _Papa John's_ pizza parlour.

Walking back to the motel Kate was riding high from the obscene amount of melted cheese and crispy pepperoni she had just consumed. She held in her arms another pizza loaded with the works for the boys (pepperoni, ham, sausage, peppers, mushrooms, olives) and also a box of buffalo wings for Dean. The man could be a jerk but he was growing on her and she knew he would appreciate a pick me up, especially if he had had to spend the last few hours playing the shoulder to cry on for Karen.

A smile plays about her lips as she thinks of Dean consoling Karen but as she turns the corner the smile fades as she see's that the street around the motel had been cordoned off by the local PD.

Kate quickens her pace until she is level with the police barrier; the motel parking lot is a sea of red and blue flashing lights that dance off the dirty white washed walls, making it reminiscent of a 1980's rave.

Kate flips open her mobile and tries calling Sam but gets no response. She knows she needs to ascertain what's going on, so she makes a quick scan of the area until she spots an officer who looks like he could be of assistance; given the right motivation.

The police officer looks to be about 23 years old, fresh out of the academy and currently shifting nervously from foot to foot. Leaving the food behind on a bench, she takes off her leather jacket exposing a low cut white tank top, which she wiggles down slightly to expose the red lacy bra underneath.

Kate walks purposely over to the police officer and asks coyly, "What seems to be the trouble officer?"

The officer looks Kate up and down, and trying not to linger on her chest stuttered out a standard response, "Nothing for you to worry about ma'am an arrest has just been made, the officers are just securing the site and the crime scene officer are just collecting further evidence from the scene."

"Oh my gosh, has some crime taken place, I'm meant to be staying there but if it's not safe maybe I should find somewhere else to go?"

"No ma'am just a fugitive wanted for further questioning, it shouldn't be much longer and then all residents will have access back to the motel."

Kate looks over at the motel at the same time as Sam is being marched across the parking lot in handcuffs.

"_Shit_," she thinks "_What the hell was going on for Sam to have been arrested, crap, crap need to get more information ... going to have to pull out all the stops on Officer Blondie here_."

* * *

For forty minutes Kate plays the role of dumb blonde with boobs.

"_For any longer and I would be booking myself into the Playboy Mansion,_" she thinks to herself as she makes her way across the parking lot and back to the motel, which the police have now re-opened for residents.

She knows that her efforts at playing _Crystal the not so bright_ have yielded her with the results she wanted but she is not sure how to proceed with the disturbing knowledge that Sam and Dean have been arrested for the double homicide of Anthony and Karen Giles.

"_When the hell did Karen get murdered?"_ Kate thinks to herself.

She reaches her motel room and opens the doors. Her room is two floors above Sam and Dean's room, and at least 6 along. They were careful to check in separately, and Kate had also ensured to disintegrate herself from the brothers while around the motel so that no one could connect them together.

At the time Sam had thought it was a little over kill on Dean and Kate's part but now it looks like being over cautious had saved her a stint in handcuffs and would hopefully shorten the boys too.

Kate shuts the door, and begins quickly packing up her belongings and the case notes on Anthony Giles. She knows it is more than good fortune that she had been keeping the documents in her room rather that the boys.

It takes her less than 10 minutes to pack up everything, but before she leaves the motel room she grabs her duffel and heads into the bathroom.

Another 10 minutes later and Kate exits the bathroom dramatically changed from Playboy blonde to sexy brunette. Her long hair is hidden under a Mia Wallace inspired straight-banged black/brown wig, gone are the jeans and tank top and in its place is a high-waist figure-hugging black pencil, tailored jacket, and a white shirt with just the right amount of cleavage on show. To complete the ensemble she has opted for accents of red in the form of a pair of killer heels and a string of beads about her neck.

Kate leaves the motel room and heads down to the Mustang; she throws her bags in the trunk and gets into the car. Before she pulls off, she attaches her mobile to a hands free set and enters a familiar number.

A gruff voice answers after a couple of rings "You better not be ringing to moan about Dean's personal hygiene, again, I swear you two are worst ..."

Bobby Singer is cut off "Sorry, Bobby this isn't a personal call, we've hit a problem in the Giles case ..."

"What have those two idjits done now?"

"They have somehow got themselves arrested for the now double homicide of Anthony and Karen Giles. I'm going to need your help in accessing the police records while I drive over to the police department and try and bail them out."

"Sweetie if they're in for double homicide I don't think you are going to be able to bail them out."

"Bobby, you know the kind of bailing I had in mind wasn't of the legal persuasion. More I go in dressed as their lawyer from the DA's office and try and help facilitate an escape. I just need some extra Intel before I get there, as I have yet to hone my skills of computer research whilst driving."

"I'm not sure how quick you think I'm going to be..."

"Don't worry, Bobby, I might not be able to type and drive but I can talk and drive. I'll take you through what I want step by step."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kate has parked the Mustang down a side alley opposite the police department.

"Well, shit Bobby that seems to put pay to that idea. I didn't think for one moment the local PD would be that quick in allocating legal representation."

Bobby grunts and says "I don't think it helped when they put Dean's prints through CODIS, to find him linked to St Louis. Not to mention the fact that he's supposed to be dead and buried up there."

"I might be able to get Sam out but they'll have Dean locked down tighter than Fort Knox if they think they've found a serial killer raised from the dead!" Kate's tone betrays the unease she is feeling over the boys' imprisonment and rescue plan.

Bobby's tone is suspiciously up beat, "I know Dean has been in plenty of tight spots before and he always manages to find his way out, that boy's slippery than an eel outta of water, so I wouldn't be worrin' too much about him." He pauses hoping the anxiety in his voice wasn't obvious to Kate before continuing quickly, "let's just concentrate on Sam and then we can formulate the _Great Escape_."

"You're right, Bobby, I'll head over to the precinct and scope out the situation with our jailbirds." Kate is about to end her conversation with Bobby when she glances up and catches sight of someone strangely familiar across the street.

* * *

Sam Winchester is in full escape and evade mode as he shimmies down the downpipe; he has only one thought on his mind and that is to get as far away as possible from the 5th Prescient, Baltimore.

As his feet touch down on the concrete, he quickly surveys his surroundings: North leads round the back of prescient and deeper into Baltimore's more seedy realms: "_A perfect hiding place for the recently escaped_," he thinks and then turns south heading onto the main sidewalk outside the police department.

"_Nothing better than hiding in plain sight,_" Sam thinks as he strolls casually onto the sidewalk.

Sam is about to turn right and walk straight pass the local PD entrance when a flash from across the street catches his eye. He stops and focuses on the alleyway opposite; a black Ford Mustang is parked in the tiny alley right beside a dumpster.

Smiling to himself he crosses the street; he knows the car well, second only to Dean's beloved Impala. Sidling up to the passenger's side door he leans down and says "Hi Kate."


	8. Chapter 8: The Usual Suspects part 3

**Chapter 8: The Usual Suspects - part 3**

* * *

Officer Dwight Richards is behind the counter at the 5th Precinct PD, it has been a steady but repetitive day; the same old drunks, bag ladies and neurotics being brought in and then sent along their way after an hour or two.

It is nearing 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Officer Richards thinks that the only thing to look forward to at the end of this shift is the Hungry Man dinner for one currently residing in his icebox at home. "_God I hate counter work_," he thinks to himself. "_This is not what I sign up to the force for ... I should be out there catching drug dealers, prostitutes, that ... that Houdini who escaped earlier."_

Officer Richards was of the gun-ho variety of police officers, which was why after nearly 10 years on the force he hadn't made Detective or managed to pass off the supposed obligatory sessions on the front desk to the newer recruits, which the other officers with his experience had.

The door to the precinct opens and shuts; the sound of high heels across the linoleum has Officer Richards looking up from the newspaper he is reading. A long wolf whistle sounds in his head as he watches a tall brunette, in a tight black suit and red heels saunter over to the counter.

"Good Afternoon Officer ... Officer?" The brunette smiles at Richards, looks for his name badge and then continues, "Officer Richards."

"Good Afternoon Ma'am, how can I be of assistance today?" Richards grins at the brunette and thinks how he would like to be of assistance to the young woman in front of him. _God_ he was a sucker for woman especially with that Southern drawl, not to mention the killer body she was hiding under a suit that seemed to be painted on. "_Oh Yes_" Officer Richards thinks "_I could definitely be of assistance to you and your tight little arse._"

Kate smiles at the officer behind the counter again and thinks to herself that this is going to be like taking candy from a baby. It feels almost wrong at how easy it is going to be getting Officer Dwight Richards to cooperative but then he is thinking using just his downstairs brain.

"Well, Officer Richards," she lets his name roll off of her tongue seductively. "My name is Elena Williams and I am from the DAs office I am here to consult with my colleague regarding the Winchester brother's case."

Kate pauses and reaches into the briefcase she has beside her, taking out a manila folder she continues. "Both brothers were picked up yesterday and were assigned consult by the public defender's office my colleague Jeff Krause. I am here to assist him, so I would be awfully grateful if you could show me where he can be found."

Dwight Richards feels slightly intoxicated by the brunette's lips as she speaks to him, when she finishes talking he watches her run her tongue across her top lip and can't help mirroring the action to moisten his own lips.

"Well Ma'am I hate to be the bearer of bad news but one of your clients escaped custody not 10 minutes ago. We still have Dean Winchester and your colleague was debriefing him after some fake confession, you'll find Mr Krause there. He's in room 24, just go through the double doors, left, up the stairs and third door on the right."

"Much obliged Officer Richards."

Kate makes her way around the desk, smiling she turns to face Dwight Richards, "I'll be seeing you," she says.

To Officer Dwight Richards all this sitting around, talking to Joe Public wasn't proper police work but it had its perks, and he smiles to himself as he watches the brunette's arse meander away from him.

* * *

Kate makes her way through the double doors heading (hopefully) towards the stairs and room 24. She turns a corner and seeing the staircase in front of her breathes a sigh of relief, as she walks towards the stairs she passes a man and a woman.

The woman is trying to (unsuccessfully) calm the man down:

"Pete you need to calm down," the woman says and gently places a hand atop the man's upper arm.

The man isn't placated and continues ranting, "Why that arrogant son of a bitch, he devised the whole thing ... all that crap about confessing and vengeful spirits that was the biggest load of bull I have ever heard."

Angry the man turns towards the wall and punches it with all his might. "Karen and Tony were good people they don't need that jerk making a mockery of what he did to them. We need to get back in there and find out where the brother is ..."

The woman notices Kate and silences Pete with a look, she takes his arm and steers him towards an open office doorway saying, "No what we need to do is get a coffee, and let him stew for a bit."

Pete is about to retort something else but the woman nods towards Kate, taking her in, Pete replies "Yes you're right, let get some coffee."

They walk away and Kate continues towards the stairs. Once she reaches the top she turns to the right and heads for the third door, reaching it she notices a small number attached (24) and then in large letters INTERVIEW ROOM.

Taking the door knob in her hand, Kate draws in breathe and opens the door. She immediately see's Dean handcuffed to the table, smirking she says "And behind door number 3 we have ..." Dean looks up and frowns, Kate continues closing the door behind her, "Dean Winchester and I was so hoping for the car!"

Dean takes a closer look at his intruder and exclaims "Katy?"

"Ahh sweetie did you not recognise me as a brunette?" Kate laughs and heads over to the table, she perches on top of it and twisting a piece of hair around her finger says "so Dean enquiring minds are wanting to know do you prefer blondes or brunettes?"

Dean seems nonplussed for a moment before saying "Now is not the time Barbie, do you know what's happened to Sammy?"

Turning on the southern drawl again she says "Relax Sugar, I have Sam, he is outside in the car ..."

Dean interrupts, "The Impala?"

"No my car, the Impala is currently a resident of the Big House. I am going to have to do a little bit of grand theft auto to get her out later but first what are we going to do about you? You have one of the detective's ready to nail your arse to the wall; you've been tryin' to make friends again Dean?"

Dean huffs and folds his arms before saying "they wanted the truth, just couldn't handle it."

"Alright Tom but we're in a real mess at the moment and we have no one on the inside to help. We need a window of opportunity to get you out and the only one Bobby and I can think of is when they transfer you; they can't keep you here much longer the cells downstairs are almost over flowing and they'll want to keep you separate from the other detainees, being a homicidal manic who blames the spirit world for his actions. Not to mention that you are now considered a flight risk, especially with Sam's Houdini act earlier."

"Fine, fine, I can wait it out but what are you doing about the Dana Shulps lead."

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Sam and I are going to head out to a motel, apparently you and him have some boy scout be prepare model for eventualities like this."

Dean smirks and says "Jim Rockford."

Kate rolls her eyes and then continues, "We gonna research all the girls who have died or gone missing around Ashland Street hopefully that will give us some leads and once we've dusted Casper we'll get you out." Kate gets up at this point and heads towards the door before she opens it she turns to Deans and says, "Just a little tip before you head to the big house; don't drop the soap you know they won't be able to resist a pretty face like yours!"

"Thanks for your concern Barbie, just make sure you get my car!"

Kate blows a kiss at Dean and closes the door behind her.

Dean is left in the room on his own again although he is feeling slightly happier knowing that Sam managed to escape and there seems to be some kind of plan to get him out he still has a knot in his stomach.

* * *

An hour later Sam and Kate are sitting in a dingy motel room going through crime scene reports, and missing person's records. They have a list of 20 potential suspects that could be their pale eyed mystery girl but they are no closer at discerning which girl is their spirit.

A knock at the door has them both look up, with questioning frowns painted on their faces. Sam gets up and looks through the peep hole, he turns to Kate and mouths to her that Detective Ballard is at the door.

Kate grabs her laptop and heads to the bathroom to hide; Kate is still unknown to the police and she wants to keep it that way.

* * *

Detective Diana Ballard waits expectantly outside the motel door; she closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose trying to alleviate the stress and confusion that is building.

Turning away from the door she opens her eyes and looks out onto the Baltimore night. Street lights illuminate the sidewalk in front of the motel; a young women in a form fitting dress hails a cab, a group of teenagers walk towards a 7eleven store jeering and cat calling the woman, a harassed office worker gets out of a cab carrying a brief case and a meal for one in the form of a Chinese takeout. Everything looks so normal, the city, the people, everything is exactly as it should be.

Rubbing her bruised wrists Detective Ballard whispers to herself: "Everything, expect me." Closing her eyes again she thinks back to the conversation she had with Dean Winchester.

* * *

Dean sits handcuffed to the table, immobilised. Stuck and unable to help, when anything could be happening to Sam or Kate and here he sits feeling impotent. This is his own personal hell, and the only thing that has stopped him going stir crazy was the image of Kate in her _I'm a kick arse lawyer, don't mess with me _outfit.

"Maybe not so impotent after all" he says and smirks to himself

The door to the interview room opens, Dean looks up hopeful that it's Kate, when Detective Ballard walks in he feels deflated that it is not Katy. A moment of reflection on the feeling of disappointment has him mentally berating himself for thinking about Katy too much. "_Obviously being in the Big House has shattered my mind,_" he thinks._ "If Katy is looking like an object of lust – God Bobby would castrate him if he had been pivee to his thoughts moment ago_" Tuning back to the detective he notices that she looks pale and nervous, completely deflated compared with her previous alter ego.

"Can we make this quick, I'm a little tired, it's been a long day what with your partner assaulting me and all"

Shifting uncomfortably she says "I want to know more about that stuff you were talking about earlier."

Dean looks up from the table his interest is piqued but he doesn't let it show "_Time Life Mysteries of the Unknown_, look it up"

Taking a deep breath Diana swallows her concerns on her own sanity, and walking over to face Dean she says "Let's pretend for the moment you're not entirely insane." Dean shrugs nonchalantly and the Detective continues "what would one of these _things_ be doing here?"

Dean says "Vengeful spirit." He pauses for a moment and then continues "Well they're created by violent deaths and then they come back for a reason usually a nasty one, like revenge on the people that hurt 'em."

As Dean talks unease and dread is creeping up the Detective's back at an unprecedented rate, she rubs the back of her neck trying to calm herself down and asks "And these, _erm_ spirits they're capable of killing people?"

She doesn't seem to be able to keep the terror out of her eyes and for the first time Dean notices the marks on her wrists; his trade mark grin is replaced with concern. "Where did you get that?" He asks and then the Detective rolls up the sleeve of her jacket and states "I don't know, it wasn't there before."

"You've seen it haven't you?" Dean interjects and then continues "The spirit?"

"How did you know?

"Because Karen had the same bruises on her wrists, and I am willing to bet that if you look at Giles's autopsy photos he's got them too. It's got something to do with this spirit ... I dunno what."

Turning away from Dean Detective Diana Ballard looks at her reflection within the two way mirror, and is only roused from her stupor when Dean continues to talk.

"I know you think you're going crazy but let's skip that part shall we because the last two people who saw this thing died pretty soon after. You hear me?"

She turns to face Dean once again and says resolutely " You think I'm going to die."

"You need to go to Sam, he'll help."

"You're giving your brother up?"

Unperturbed by the Detective's statement Dean continues "Go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages look for Jim Rockford, it's how we find each other when we're separated. You can arrest him if you want or you can let him save your life."

* * *

The revelations that Dean Winchester brought to Diana Ballard's world have shook her foundations to the core but looking out onto the Baltimore night has cemented something within her. This is her city, and she is duty bound to protect it, normally it is from gang bangers and petty criminals but she can extent that to vengeful spirits from the other side.

She knows that she is made of sterner stuff than Dean believes, "_By God I've been an officer for over 25 years,_" she thinks to herself "_I will not be chased away with flickering lights, mist and moans in the night!_"

Resolutely she turns towards the motel door and knocks again.

* * *

Kate listens to the Detective's revelations from behind the bathroom door, and nearly comes bursting out when one of the crime scene photos yields a name for the spirit, "_Claire Becker_"

She hears Sammy telling the Detective that the only way to put the girl's spirit to rest is to salt and burn the bones, and the Detective's fatalistic response "Of course it is".

Before she has time to react the bathroom door opens, sending Kate to the floor. She looks up and sees Sam worriedly looking down at her.

"Kate?" He queries in a hushed tone.

"I'm fine," she whispers, and then continues smiling "Who would have thought that Gigantor would have such a soft tread."

Sam's brow wrinkles, as he thinks that perhaps Dean's persona is rubbing off a little too much on Kate for his likening; he extends his good arm down and lifts her off the floor.

"I suppose you heard all of that?" He gestures to the main room, she nods and he continues "I'm going to head over to 29 11 Ashland Street, it should be a routine salt 'n' burn."

Kate begins to protest but Sam holds his hands up "You need to concentrate on getting the Impala out of lock up, after the spirit I'll work on the Detective and see if we can work something out with Dean but I need the Impala and us ready to go if things go awry."

Sulky Kate says "Fine, but for the record I don't like it."

Sam smiles and heads out of the bathroom.

* * *

Two men walk a back road to nowhere. They have been walking for miles and haven't spoken to one another since being dropped off by a passing truck driver two hours previous.

They looked about but the highway remains empty, nothing for as far as the eye can see. Even the woods to the right of them are eerily quiet and the farmland to the left, which is normally teaming with crows, remains silent and still.

The men stop at a wooden gate that leads off into the woods; the taller of the two men opens his rucksack and pulls out a couple of bottles of water. Both men drink and lean against the gate. Waiting.

The shorter of the two men shifts agitatedly and huffs out a short statement to the other man "Where is she?"

The taller man raises a quizzical eyebrow but doesn't respond; being well versed to the impending tirade that his brother is about to start he doesn't see the point in speaking, and just settles back against the gate ready to ride the rant.

"I mean come on what is Barbie doing ... getting her nails done? Shopping? Lunch date with Ken and Skipper ... come on!" He kicks the dirt by his feet and continues "We've been walking for miles; I mean how difficult is it to find us, State Route 640 south of Buchanan, easy. Even a blind person with no sense of direction could've found us by now!"

"Dean ..." the taller man starts but is cut off.

"Just don't Sammy, don't even ... Ugh I can't believe she's driving my car; my baby needs tender loving care after her stint in the big house." Sam looks at his brother incredulously, as Dean carries on. "No telling what Katy _Vin Diesel_ is getting up to ..."

Dean's words are cut off as the familiar rumble of a vehicle permeates the road, as the 1967 Chevy Impala comes into view.

Kate cruises the Impala down the road before bringing the car to a stop beside the men; winding the window down, she rests her elbow on the frame and leaning out towards them says with a smile: "You fellows looking for a ride?"

Sam returns her smile and says "Hiya Kate." He then picks up his rucksack and heads to the trunk of the car.

Dean takes a less cordial approach, snapping "What took you so long? We thought you were joyriding round the whole state of Virginia."

Sam looks up from the trunk and says incredulously "Dean!"

Kate just laughs and says "Ah, honey, did you'll miss me that much?"

Muttering to himself Dean begins to look over his car; checking for any damage that she might have sustained during her recent escapades, finding nothing he goes to the driver's side and waits expectantly.

"Oh, no sweetie, you are not driving with that foul temper."

"You have got to be kiddin' me ... it's my car! What happened to the ?"

Not taking the bait Kate says demurely "My _baby_ is taking a sabbatical in South Dakota. Bobby and I felt it was safer if I travelled along with you guys ... keep you out of trouble and the such." And then with more vigour says "Get your arse in the car Dean or you'll be walking to the next town!"

Sam is heard sniggering behind the car. Kate leans further out of the car window and says "That goes for you too, Princess!"

Sam shuts the trunk and looking up catches his brother eye, who is smiling for the first time that day. Just as he is thinking _dick_ his brother calls shotgun and walks over to the front passenger side. Sam gets into the back seat

Kate puts the car in drive and pulls away. Dean goes to put some music on but is stopped by Kate. She gently takes the tape from Dean looks at the title and flings the cassette on the back seat.

"What the hell ..." Dean starts.

"I'm sorry Dean I thought it was driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Kate smirks and starts to tune the radio to a local station; the strumming of a guitar starts:

"On the road again

Just can't wait to get on the road again ..."


End file.
